


The Flower of Cousland

by BeeFresh031



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFresh031/pseuds/BeeFresh031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Cousland- The Flower of the Cousland Family. A wonderful woman dealt very bad cards. This is her story beginning from 3 months before her joining and stretching to Awakening. All she wanted was a true love, like her parents had, until it all went wrong. Can she find what she truly wants without forgetting her new duty?</p><p>(I am horrible at summaries. I will practice. I did not imagine this story taking off the way it did. Please enjoy and if the chapters are too long please let me know; I apologize in advance.)</p><p>Thanks for reading. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Teryna Cousland holds a ball to find a suitor for her lively daughter, Rose.  
> Implied sex and heavy flirting and teasing but fairly soft.

Music and laughter rang from the Cousland Castle in Highever. Teryna Eleanor Cousland took it upon herself to plan yet another ball in an attempt to find a proper suitor for her youngest child, Rose. As much as she knew her daughter hated these events she needed a new suitor since her original suitor, Nathaniel Howe, was relocated to the Free Marches for an unknown amount of time. It did seem odd to everyone that Arl Rendon Howe would send away his son only two months after the engagement was announced but nothing was going to change it. She knew Rose was not taking the news well and hoped someone at the party would be able to bring a smile to her daughter’s face.

She paused for a second in front of a portrait of her daughter resting on her dresser. She was still young in the painting, long ebony pig tails, freckles covering the girl’s face and bruised arms from fighting with her brother, Fergus.  When Eleanor first received the suitor list she laughed at how ridiculous it was. The list went on for 3 parchments with some names being completely foreign to her. She wanted to make sure her daughter at least knew the man she was to marry; she would never force a stranger on Rose, not that her spirited daughter would have that anyway. Upon further inspection she noticed several names that were familiar including Lady Landra’s son Darrien and Arl Eamon’s younger brother Teagan. Rose knew both men very well and those would be Eleanor’s best chances. She invited both families and a handful of others in hopes that one of those young men may steal her baby’s heart.

 As she joined the growing crowd in the courtyard she noticed all types of people arriving. She scanned the crowd; saw her husband welcoming his good friend Arl Eamon and Fergus shaking hands with Teagan.  Oriana, his wife, stood next to him holding his hand. She did not see Rose anywhere however. With a heavy sigh she headed toward her daughter’s room to see if she was hiding there.

Eleanor lightly knocked on Rose’s door and opened it slowly. As she suspected there was Rose, dressed in the royal blue gown she had made for this very party, lace sleeves hanging off her shoulders. It had white and silver embroidery in a lovely pattern all over her corset. The silk ribbon of the laces wrapped around her body in a crisscross pattern that Rose usually liked instead of just a huge bow on her back. She sat at her vanity combing her face framed ebony hair in preparation for the party, making sure her full bangs fell just right.  She closed the door behind her and gazed upon Rose for a short time.

“You remind me so much of myself when I was your age,” she began grabbing the comb from Rose’s hand and dragging it slowly through her locks.  “Strong and stubborn enough to believe that you can always deal with pain on your own when you know that is not the case,” She felt her daughter shutter, her body slouch in the chair and her head fall. “Talk to me darling, you have not been yourself for several days now.”

Rose caught her mother’s gaze in the mirror of her vanity as she dragged a piece of parchment across the surface so her mother could see.

“Nate sent word some time ago confirming his trip.” She responded sadly, tears slowly rolling down her freckled cheeks. Eleanor picked up the letter and opened it to read the words that broke her daughter’s heart so.

_My Beloved Rose,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter to you. I am sure you have learned by now that I am preparing to leave for the Free Marches. My father has arranged for me to stay with one of his friends. Unfortunately, I do not know when I will return._   _I need you to know that I did not want this and fought as hard as I could to stop it from happening. It breaks my heart to know we will not marry after all. I just beg you do not forget me. I understand that you may be forced to move on, even though nothing pains me more to think of another man touching you.  Just know that I will return one day and make you mine again, even if there is another presence at your side. This I swear._

_Love,_

_Nate_

“I love him mother,” Rose’s voice cracked, still trying to hold back the tears.

Eleanor gasped at the severity of her daughter’s words. She knew there was an undeniable connection between the two that had grown immensely over the past two years but she had no idea the depth. It hurt her physically to see the pain in her daughter’s once bright and beautiful gray eyes now dull, clouded and red.

“Would you be interested to know that your father was not my first engagement?” Eleanor began as she continued combing. Rose turned around in her chair to face her mother after hearing such shocking news.

“I was not aware. What happened?” she inquired wiping the tears from her face with her left hand.

“Well it was not well known. He died only days after the announcement from unknown causes. I was devastated but your grandmother was determined. One night, at a ball similar to the one downstairs, I saw a man that made my heart beat faster. He asked me to dance and although he was not the best dancer…” Just then the door swung open and Bryce Cousland entered the room.

“In my defense you are still dancing with me. It could not have been all that bad.” He said chuckling as he took the Teryna in his arms, dipped her and planted a hard but passionate kiss on her lips. Eleanor more than pleased to return the heated kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Rose looked upon her parents, brows furrowed and upper lip angled slightly with a sigh of disgust.

“Okay you two,” she grimaced as she turned to look away, the kiss taking a little longer than it should have. “Maker, please stop. Thank you.”

“Sorry pup,” Bryce laughed after he broke the kiss and lifted Eleanor back up. “I actually came here in search of you. Your brother and I have someone you need to see.” Before Rose could object he grabbed her hand and locked arms with her. “Trust me.” He whispered lightly pressing a kiss her on the forehead. Eleanor followed close behind the two curious as to who he wanted her to see.

The crowd continued to grow as the fashionably late nobles finally began arriving. Rose and her parents entered the main hall to begin the welcomes. After much small talk Rose finally asked her mother if she could go stand with Fergus and Oriana.

“That is an excellent idea,” Bryce responded to his daughter’s request. “He is actually speaking to the person I want you to see.” _Perfect_ , Rose thought to herself _, more small talk to nobles that don’t truly care_. _Smile Rose._   They noticed the couple standing by the entrance of the dining hall and made their way to them.

“Ah and there is my baby sister finally,” Fergus said grabbing Rose’s head and ruffling her bangs, he knew that annoyed her to no end. “You look beautiful tonight.” Rose playfully pushed him away straightening out her hair. “One of us has to be the attractive Cousland.” she responded jokingly.

“If I may be so bold, my lady,” Rose heard another voice sound behind her. When she finally straightened out her bangs she turned and saw the tall gentleman Fergus was speaking too. “You look exquisite this evening.”  He bowed slightly meeting her gaze as he stood up. The voice was so familiar but she could not place the man until she looked into his eyes.

“Wait, Teagan, is that really you,” Rose asked reaching out. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist holding him in a tight embrace. He placed his hands on her back and squeezed her in return, burying his face in her hair, her distinct floral scent still very prominent just as he remembered.  Slowly she pushed away from the embrace after she felt everyone’s eyes all gaze upon the two. “I barely recognized you without your armor,” she chuckled hoping the humor would break the tension.

“It has been far too long my lady.” Teagan responded taking her hands in his and placing a chaste kiss on each.  He caught her gaze briefly even though it felt like forever. His eyes roamed her face, from her beautiful gray eyes behind her midnight bangs that fell just below her eyebrows to her freckles. He always loved the freckles that covered her cheeks and as a smile stretched across Rose’s face he remembered how much he also loved her dimples. Her smile was known to light up almost every room she stepped into.  She finally removed her hands from his and stepped next to her sister-in-law.

“Teagan, my boy,” Bryce began shaking the young man’s hand. “It feels like a lifetime since we last visited Redcliffe.”

“It has been sometime Teryn Cousland.” Teagan responded politely.

“It’s only been four years gentleman,” Rose stated laughing. The statement made her mind wander. It had been 4 years since the last time she saw Teagan. In their teenage years Fergus and Teagan were best friends and the family visited Redcliffe often. Rose always had an adolescent crush on Teagan, him being the older, more mature man, but to him she was his annoying little sister up until their last visit that is. She was well into her teens during their last visit and was no longer the ugly duckling but a beautiful swan. She recalled Teagan’s face when he saw her, mouth agape; the look of shock was priceless. Several days into the visit Teagan knew he had to make a move. One night he found Rose sitting on a bench in the castle gardens. He sat next to her, looking out over the rows of vegetables and greens.

“Good evening, my lady,” he began as he turned to face her. The full moon in the sky accentuated the sparkle in her eyes and made her ebony hair look almost blue. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I should but I can’t.” She replied still staring out into the sky not realizing that Teagan stared holes in her face.

“Is all well with your visit?” He asked, concern growing in his voice.

“Yes, yes, all is well. Thank you for your concern,” Rose glanced over at him and placed her hand on his knee innocently, quickly removing it. She made the first attempt at affection and he knew he had to take advantage of the opportunity.

“I would like to ensure your visit with us is as complimentary as possible. Please let me know if I could get you anything.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind some company. I was hoping to visit the lake.” This was his chance. He stood quickly and took her hand. “I would love to accompany you, I know a back entrance we can get through the castle but won’t your parents be concerned if they don’t find in you in your quarters?”

“They will be fine. I have a strong and handsome man accompanying me,” She responded, a coquettish smirk coming to her face.  Quietly, he led her through the back alleyways of the castle to reach the final destination, a private clearly leading to the village lake, high green brush reaching up to her knees. Teagan removed his fur cloak and placed in on the ground for them to sit on. The full moon hovered over them as Rose became a woman, Teagan more than proud he was Rose’s first. Images of their love making flashed in her mind and she felt shivers go down her spine, a deep blush reaching her cheeks. A nudge on her arm finally brought her back to reality.

“Hello, Rose,” she heard Fergus’ voice off in the distance. “Are you there?”

Rose shook her head slightly, “Maker, forgive me. I must have drifted off,” She glanced at Teagan briefly noticing a devious smile as he enjoyed her blushed cheeks, relieved that she had not forgotten their night together all those years ago. “I wonder where you went,” Oriana joked poking her arm. She was the only one that knew exactly what happened that night and took the opportunity to tease her like an older sister. Fergus was the first to hear the clanging of plates against the table.

“Perfect, I am starved.” He stated grabbing his wife’s hand and escorting her to the table.  Teagan followed suit offering his arm to Rose to escort her to the table. Bryce followed behind the two couples watching Teagan and Rose closely.  As usual Eleanor and Bryce sat on opposite ends of the table, the siblings always sat next to their father to his left and right. Teagan pushed in Rose’s chair after she sat and he sat next to her. Dinner began without a hitch and all seemed quite as everyone dug into the food in front of them. Healthy helpings of different stews covered the long table along with many different breads, cheeses and fresh vegetables. It was not until everyone had finished dinner that the evening took an awkward turn.

Arl Eamon and Lady Isolde sat on the other side of the table, next to Fergus and Oriana. Rose could over hear Isolde nag about the food using the word deplorable and bragging about how much better Orlesian food was. Rose, agitated at the assault on her ears, rolled her eyes and let out a heavy disgusted sigh in response assuming that her subtle display would not be noticed. Only a few seconds later she glanced over and saw Isolde’s glaring daggers at her. Rose, never one to back down, allowed a smirk to come to her face and she glared back at Isolde, it was no secret she disliked Isolde, tonight was no different.  Teagan glanced up from his plate briefly to ask Rose when a question when he noticed her stare down with Isolde. Being that he never really liked her much either he took the opportunity to make the situation tenser. He placed his hand on Rose’s atop the table and squeezed. He purposely held her hand, ensuring Isolde saw as he leaned in, his face dangerously close to hers as his whispered, “Play along my lady, giggle a little,” and she did, she reached over for her wine glass and giggled as she took a sip. He watched as she stuck out her tongue slightly and slowly sipped the sweet red wine, “I’d love to taste your lips right now,” he whispered before he pulled back and released her hand, her face a bright rosy color as she sat back in her chair, just what he wanted. His very bold gesture took Rose completely by surprise; he was never inappropriate, one of the things she enjoyed about Nathaniel so much, he could care less what the nobility thought of them. She did not expect him to do something like that in the middle of dinner where many eyes watched them closely. Isolde was not the only person that saw the display; Bryce, Eleanor, Fergus, Oriana and Eamon all looked upon the couple with shock. The idea of a marriage between Rose and Teagan was discussed but nothing more ever came of it. Shortly after the discussion Eamon’s heir was born and their visits to Redcliffe became less frequent.  It was shortly after that the visits to Amaranthine increased and Rose’s relationship with Nate began. Unfortunately it just was not meant to be. The Maker had other plans in mind and she had no choice but to move forward. Eleanor glanced at her husband when she saw the blush in her daughter’s cheeks. Both she and Bryce had the same idea now it was just about setting their plan in motion.  

After dinner most guests exited to the ballroom toward the band, with the exception of Rose, Oriana and Eleanor. The three Cousland women snuck away from the crowd and quickly entered the kitchen.

“Okay, I have to know,” Oriana started, “What was that display at dinner, Rose?”

“I agree,” Eleanor interrupted before her daughter could answer, “Since when does Ser Teagan whisper in your ear at dinner?”

“It was just something to antagonize Lady Isolde. He dislikes her as much I do,” Rose stated trying quickly to think of an excuse. In reality she was just as curious as them.

“Oh I don’t know little Rose,” Oriana laughed wrapping her arm around Rose’s shoulders. “That my dear was a lot more than just antagonizing.”

“I agree darling. That was quite…that was something.”

“I think your both crazy.” Rose laughed trying to brush off their words. _Impossible_ she thought. _It has been years since we have been together. Surely he has moved on, I did. It can’t be._ Rose glanced at the door when she heard the knob click to open and saw Fergus enter the kitchen.

“I was hoping I could steal my wife for a dance,” Fergus stated extending his hand to Oriana and bowing slightly. She giggled taking her husband’s hand, “We were just about to rejoin the party anyway.”

The four entered the ballroom and saw that guests had already begun dancing and clapping to the band. Rose had attended several events in the Free Marches, Ferelden and even in Orlais but there was no ball like a Cousland Ball. Wine and ale poured freely and the laughter was uproarious only to be drowned out by the band. Rose scanned the room still holding onto her mother’s arm. She saw Fergus and Oriana waltzing on the dance floor, the smile on her face extended ear to ear as Fergus had his face buried in her neck. Rose was sure he drank a little too much already and the night was still very young. She then noticed her father walking toward them.

“Come darling,” Bryce said taking Eleanor’s hand from Rose. “Come teach me how to dance since I am so bad.” She laughed as they gracefully spun into their waltz. Rose watched her parents for a time recalling the words her mother said. He may not have been her first suitor but he definitely was the best and everyone knew it. Rose always longed to have a relationship similar to her parent’s, even after their many years together they still laughed together and, according to her mother, their passion never died. For the past two years she sought that relationship with Nate and was almost sure she succeeded but now he was gone and she despised the idea of starting over. No person could ever change her feelings for Nate. It was almost like it went beyond love, an obsession but the word was so ugly, a desperate need for him maybe better, if that was even possible but she knew she had no choice, Only a few minutes later a new song began and she noticed Teagan slowly making his way to her. Her stomach turned as he approached her, his devious smile stretching further the closer he got to her. She felt the warm blush return to her cheeks again.

“Beg your pardon my lady,” Teagan stated in a low sensuous voice. “I wondered if you would honor me with a dance.” He extended his hand and bowed to her. She smiled and curtsied in return.

“I’d love to ser.”

He led her to the dance floor walking through many couples to ensure they were in the center of the floor. He spun her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist while holding her other hand up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled to signal she was ready. He smirked and began twirling with her around the dance floor making sure to never lose her gaze. He was a very good dancer and Rose found that very appealing.

“I forgot how well you danced Teagan,” Rose stated as she dropped her eyes to his chest and then to the crowd. Everyone still twirling around them and laughing made a smile appear on Rose’s face.

“Some things just get better with time,” he said chuckling as he gripped her waist tighter, bringing her closer to him.

“I am curious ser,” Rose replied gazing up at him again, “what else has gotten better?”

“Well my combat skills have definitely increased,”

“I hope so, it was ugly the last time we sparred all those years ago.” She giggled resting her eyes back on the crowd. Their dancing was drawing an audience and apparently she was the only one that had not notice.

“I hope we are still discussing my combat skills,” he said huskily leaning down, his mouth dangerously close to her ear again. She shivered slightly and he gripped her tighter pulling her flush against his chest.  She looked out onto the crowd again and saw every guest on the dance floor staring, her mother holding her hands to her mouth smiling ear to ear, her father right behind her smiling. In one turn she saw a fleeting glance of Fergus motioning something to Teagan and she felt his chuckle rumble in his body. As the song came to a close Teagan leaned down and whispered into Rose’s ear, “There are other increased skills I’d love to discuss with you. Perhaps later I could steal you, if you’d like of course.” He blew slightly in her ear before he pulled away making sure she shivered before he released his tight grip. The couple bowed to each other and he kissed her hand before she walked away from him. All he heard was the applause as he watched her walk toward her mother, face red as a beet.

After a few more hours the party had begun to die down. The band had finally stopped playing and the servants were beginning to escort the nobles out that were not staying the night. Once the dance was over Rose spent the rest of the night drinking with Fergus, Teagan and Oriana recalling times from their youth and sharing embarrassing stories. At one point during the night Teagan disappeared and Rose could not see him in the crowd. He did return to the group eventually with a rather large smile, so large in fact Fergus asked him what happened. Teagan simply shook his head in response and said nothing else, changing the subject very quickly.

“Would you mind taking Oriana back to her room,” Teagan asked Rose when Fergus and Oriana stated they were retiring for the evening. “I was hoping for a minute alone with your brother.” Rose’s brows furrowed in suspicion though she couldn’t actually deny his request.

“Sure. But who is going to walk Fergus to the room?” Rose asked giggling noticing how intoxicated her brother really was.

“I am not a child. I do not need an escort.” Fergus spat as he wobbled in his chair.

“No you don’t friend. I would just enjoy the walk, if you don’t mind.” Teagan asked calmly.

“Fine,” Fergus said calming down and finally standing up.

“Don’t take too long love,” Oriana said, “Orien is sleeping and I have a bath ready for us.”

“Wow, disgusting,” Rose said turning away from the two men and walking toward their quarters. She heard Fergus behind her laughing, “I cannot wait to have you dear.” He shouted making Oriana giggle.

“So, Little Rose,” Oriana laughed wobbling down the hall. Rose wrapped her arm around her for leverage. “How was the dance? It looked greeeaaattt.”

Rose laughed shaking her head. “Great is not sufficient. Amazing and incredible, more like it.”

“Aw, and the roots have sprouted,” Oriana said loudly walking through the hall way leading to her room. “It is a lovely match.”

“I don’t think so Ori.”

“And why not, he is attractive, skilled and hello, you’ve had him already!”

“I am not ready. Nate said he would return,” Rose looked at her sparkling shoes, sad just at the mention of her missing love.

“And if he doesn’t?”

“And here we are,” Rose responded ignoring Oriana’s final statement. They entered the room and Rose leaned against the wall as Oriana fixed her hair in the vanity mirror.

“It should prove to be an interesting night for you,” Oriana laughed staring at Rose through the mirror. “I want full details tomorrow Little Rose.”

“I’m sorry Oriana,” Fergus interjected as he and Teagan entered the room. “I hope I didn’t take too long.” He purred kissing his wife’s neck.

“Well, time for me to leave,” Rose chuckled as she turned to leave the room. Teagan followed her out bidding the couple goodnight. Before exiting the room she heard Fergus shout, “Have a good night you two. Enjoy.”


	2. The Night Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you dance with a tease, oh Bann. NSFW!!!

Teagan placed his hand on the small of Rose’s back as he closed the door behind him.

“So my lady,” Teagan began turning Rose to face him. “Where should we go to finish our earlier discussion?”

“I was thinking the training grounds are the place best to spar,” Rose chuckled placing her hands on Teagan’s firm chest. She hoped playing innocent would assist with her nerves but it didn’t.

“Actually I was thinking you could join me in my quarters. I did have a surprise set there for us.”

“A surprise,” her eyebrow quirked with curiosity, “Lead the way good ser, I am intrigued.”

They quickly made their way to the visitor quarters moving as nimbly as possible. Rose felt her heart beat faster and harder in her chest with every step they took. Visions of Nate’s disappointed face flashed in her mind and a little pang of pain rushed through body. She definitely was not ready to promise Teagan her life but she could not deny the attraction and intrigue she felt for this man. He was tall just as she liked. His brown hair only emphasized his light bluish eyes, eyes that she lost herself in as they danced. Underneath his brown coat and cream linen shirt were the well defined muscles of a strong and valiant warrior. Rose felt her thighs tense as she thought of the possibilities for the night. She would allow herself one night of passion with this sexy, wonderful man and deal with her guilt when he left.

They arrived in his quarters and he slowly opened the door for her. As she entered she noticed a large amount of candles lining the room all providing a mood lighting Rose had never seen before. On the side table she noticed a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting for them. He slowly closed the door behind hoping that no one noticed any noise, especially Eamon who was in the room right next to him.

“Would you care for a glass my lady?” Teagan asked pouring himself a glass.

“Why not,” she said shrugging. “You can never have too much wine I say.”

Teagan laughed as he poured her glass and handed it to her motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs by the table. He sat across from her meeting her gaze immediately.

“I may be too bold but I must say, I had almost forgotten just how truly beautiful you are.”

Rose took another sip of her wine and licked her lips, never looking away from him. “You are too bold dear ser,” she chuckled setting her glass down. “That display on the dance floor and at dinner was very bold though I must admit that I enjoyed it immensely.”

“Did you,” he laughed setting his glass down, taking her hands in his, their gaze never breaking. “I couldn’t tell considering the blush in your cheeks as you walked away from me. I enjoyed _that_ immensely.” He licked his lips slowly, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip and biting it slightly. She felt a tingle in her chest and the peaks of her breast harden under her dress. She quickly released one of his hands, picked up her wine glass and took a large sip sparking a smug laugh from Teagan.

“I seem to recall you blowing in my ear before we parted. Exactly what skills did you plan to discuss this evening?” she said seductively dragging her tongue over the rim of the glass and taking another sip.

“Well we were both young last we meet…intimately,” Teagan began bringing her hand up to his lips brushing them against her fingers gently. “I have learned some things in the past few years and am hoping I could show you.”

 His lips parted slowly and his tongue searched for one of her fingers. He took the digit in his mouth and began sucking very lightly. The sensation reached areas of Rose’s body she had no idea were connected. Her eyes rolled back as her head fell to her chest in an attempt to hide the pleasure she received from such a small display. After a few seconds he finally released her finger, grabbed the wine glass from her other hand and set it down on the table. He took her and slowly escorted her to the bed laying her down. He untied his cloak and set it on the door of the armoire behind him. He climbed on top of her capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. His lips parted and his tongue escaped in search of hers which she was more than happy to supply. Their tongues danced together in their mouths, soft moans escaping Rose’s lips as she felt his growing manhood against her thigh. She managed to break the kiss for two seconds reminding him there were a lot of clothes still involved. Teagan laughed against her mouth as he lifted himself off her.

“You are completely correct my lady,” he agreed as he removed his shirt. She dragged clumsy hands to the laces of her dress when she heard the unsheathing of a knife. When she looked up she noticed a medium blade in his hand and he motioned for her to turn around. She obliged enjoying the demanding side of him. Quickly but carefully he began cutting the ribbons of her dress one by one. Rose panicked when she heard the snapping.

“Excuse me good ser, but if you ruin my dress exactly what am I supposed to wear back to my room.” Teagan laughed deviously as he continued breaking. “I am sure we can find something.” At the last ribbon he opened the dress to reveal her back, the cream skin looking so soft it made him want to see more of her but he refrained, wanting to take his time. He loosened the dress some more and leaned over her body to plant light kisses up her spine. She felt the rush of heat fill her thighs, his lips working miracles as he made his way up her back and to her neck. One of his hands roamed to her hair, tugging a little as he bit the back of her neck several times. The last time his teeth dug deeper and she felt a rush of pain course through her body, feeling her growing excitement pool between her legs.

“Maker Teagan," she hissed between panting breaths. He felt her body tense when he bit again and again making his way across her shoulders, pulling her hair just a little harder. He felt her body tremble below him and he smiled against her skin.

“Are you enjoying this, my lady?” he asked breathily against her skin, pressing his now extremely hard member against her buttocks. “Should I move on to the next example?”

She lifted her head off the bed to look at him, her eyes heavy with lust. He knew his teasing had to continue, she was not ready for him yet.  

“I am enjoying this very much but don’t you think it is time you took this dress off me.”

He smiled devilishly as he turned her over, kissing up each arm as he removed her lace sleeves, pulling lower noticing she wore no breast band. He continued his kissing down her stomach until he reached her small clothes licking the skin where the underwear began. His hands remained busy pulling the dress over her legs and letting it pool at their feet. He glanced down at the beautiful form on the bed, almost naked with her hands above her head. Slowly he dragged his nails up the inside of her thighs prompting her to open up so he could settle between her legs. Their gazes met again before he crushed his lips to hers, this kiss feeling much different than the ones before. This kiss held possessiveness and a heat she never felt in him before. Lightly his hands moved up her body finally resting on her breasts wrapping his long fingers around both and massaging simultaneously. Rose broke their kiss feeling the need at her core increase as he played with her hardened nipples. Loving the moans falling freely from her lips Teagan lowered himself on her body taking a hardened nipple in his mouth and sucking on it slightly while still tweaking the other between his fingers. A louder moan released from her lips and he loved the writhing body below him as she arched her back and pushed into his mouth. He then swapped, taking the other nipple in his mouth and biting down hard enough to elicit a loud hiss while he squeezed the other.

After what felt like several tortuous minutes of teasing he released her breasts and knelt at the edge of the bed pulling her body closer to the edge. Roughly he grabbed her thighs and placed each of her legs on his shoulders lowering his hands to her hips to try and prevent her from squirming underneath him. He hooked a finger under her small clothes and pulled them to the side to reveal her warm throbbing core, wet and begging for him. Rose gasped loudly when she felt his tongue flat against her slit running from one edge to the other. With one hand on her hip he moved the other to spread her lips and reveal her sensitive nub. He felt her writhe under his hands when he dragged him thumb over her throbbing pearl. Using the tip of his tongue he slowly began flicking it and inserted two fingers in her now soaking core, curving his fingers just so he could reach the pleasure center inside her. Relentless in his pursuits, hitting both spots at the same time, he felt Rose squirm and in no time his name a loud moan as he felt her walls pulse around his fingers. She grasped at the blanket, his hair, anything she could as she climaxed. He smiled against her as he felt her juices drip down his hand and thought to himself _now she is ready._ Slowly he removed his fingers from her core and pushed her up the bed, her body still trembling from the orgasm. He made quick work of his pants unlacing them and dropping them to his feet. He climbed into the bed kneeling between her legs stroking himself slightly at the sight before him. Needing another release desperately Rose’s hands began roaming her own body to replace Teagan’s. One hand stayed at her breast tweaking her nipple and the other traveled lower rubbing circles around her clit.

“Mmm,” Teagan said as he began stroking faster watching her play, readying for his throbbing erection. “I see you have learned a few things as well.” He chuckled huskily.

“Oh Maker Teagan,” She pleaded squirming as she felt another heat wave rush through her body, the orgasm was on the way and she needed to feel him inside her. He did not want the show to end just yet and with his free hand held hers at her nub. “Do not stop.” He demanded as he dipped the tip into her soaking cunt and quickly removed it. He felt her squirm in protest her hips rocked to meet his pulsing member, the teasing playing as much a toll on him as it did her.

 “You are an evil man,” she said in between moans and heavy breathing. He continued to watch her please herself as he stroked his now painful erection having to slow down when he felt his own orgasm coming on quickly. Her breathing grew faster and her moans louder as she brought herself close to the edge. Just as she fell over Teagan entered her quickly, slowly thrusting deep into her to draw out her pleasure even longer.

“Maker Rose, you are so tight.” He said in shock. Her warmth engulfing him was almost overwhelming and her voice almost sent him over the edge as she began moaning louder and louder. Once he felt the pulsing of her walls calm he slowed down, pulled himself out a little and then back in as deep as he could. He leaned over crushing his mouth to hers, tongue massaging tongue, swollen lips only getting larger. Slowly he released the kiss, a groan rumbling in his chest as she began rolling her hips with him inside her. No longer could he control his thrusts and began moving faster, still controlled but deeper and harder. “Oh, fuck” she sighed trying to hold back a scream. “I’m so close,” she said lifting off the bed to press her forehead against his as he watched her nether lips swallowing his full length. “Come with me Teagan, please.” He buried his face into her neck, licking the length of it while his hands reached under her legs, gripping her behind. “As you say my beautiful Rose,” he whispered before he proceeded to pound into her, harder and faster, erratic thrusts that had her eyes rolling and her breasts bouncing wonderfully. Her head and body dropped on the bed as she felt her climax hitting her hard. He felt her body tremble as her walls pulsed around his cock, the sensation bought him over the edge as well, releasing deep inside her, fingers digging into her hips. For a few minutes the lovers did not move, Rose rested happily and Teagan rolled off her to the side. Slowly she ran her hands up and down his chest and tight abs, the room smelling of sweat and sex but her hair still faintly floral. Breathing heavily Rose curled up hugging his muscular arm, gently planting kisses up to his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she began still rubbing circles with her hands, playing with his small, almost blonde chest hair. “You don’t know how bad I needed that.” He smirked and nodded in response, no words were needed. All he hoped for was that she’d accept his formal proposal.


	3. Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new warden confronts her old life.

It had been some days since Rose, Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan left Lothering and set a course to Redcliffe. After hearing of Arl Eamon’s illness Rose immediately set course to Redcliffe praying that the Maker would heal her old family friend. _Maybe the Urn will work._ Rose thought to herself as they turned onto Redcliffe Road. A terrible silence had befallen the group after the news as well. Alistair finally admitted why Arl Eamon was so important to him and Rose understood. The Arl was an intelligent and caring man, an excellent leader and a wonderful friend to her family as well. She turned to gaze on the quiet group and noticed Alistair lagging behind, walking with his head down. She allowed the two women to pass her and waited to walk when Alistair was next to her.

“Hey, princeliness,” she teased poking his arm. “Are you okay?”

“I just pray that we can help him,” he said lowly, never looking up from the ground. “I owe him that much.”

“As do I Alistair,” she began as she placed her hand on his arm. “The Arl was a good friend to my family.”

“You’re right. I forget about that sometimes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she replied, hooking her arm under his. “Just know you are not alone in your pain.”

He was initially confused at her genuine concern. In the time that they had traveled together Rose did not seem like the emotional type. After the massacre of her family Rose became very reclusive, only speaking when absolutely necessary and never speaking of her past. He did not know much about her but he was intrigued by her action. He finally looked up from the floor and met her gaze. _Maker, she has pretty eyes._  

“Thank you Rose. I will try and remain strong for the both of us.”

Rose nodded in return and let his arm go when she noticed the entrance bridge to the village was blocked by a panicked looking man. After a short discussion the group quickly learned that the village was being attacked by the undead and that no word had been heard from the castle in days.

“The Arl could be dead for all we know. The Arl’s brother Bann Teagan is leading the villagers in the assaults.”

Rose lit up once she heard his name. She had to know more.

“Bann Teagan is here? Where is he? Is he okay?” she spat quickly waiting for a response.

“He is fine. He is in the Chantry assisting with the survivors. I will take to you him.”

“Excellent,” Rose stated as walking quickly to the Chantry. “We must make haste and assist these poor people.

The trio looked at each other with confusion as they gazed upon her retreating form.

“I cannot wait to meet this Teagan,” Morrigan said as she started behind Rose. The other two shrugged and followed suit.

Rose felt knots grow in her stomach as they moved closer to the Chantry. _I hope he is okay._ She thought to herself watching the entrance grow larger. Three months had passed since the last time she saw Teagan. They wrote each other after their meeting and finally her father informed her of their upcoming plans to formally accept his engagement proposal. When she first heard the news she could not believe it. It happened a lot faster than she wanted it but was okay with accepting knowing it was to him. Unfortunately, everything changed in the short time after that, her family was gone and her duty to the Wardens prevented her from being the wife Teagan really needed; no matter what she truly wanted, it would be unfair to him.

As Rose opened the door to the Chantry Leliana leaned in to her and asked, “So who is this Teagan that you are so clearly excited about?”

“The man I was set to marry before my parents died and all this began.” She replied lowly as her gaze fixed upon Teagan on the other side of the hall. He stood there with the Mother of the Chantry deep in conversation trying to comfort a little boy who was clearly upset. When he heard the door to the chantry open and turned to see who it could be, his heart stopped briefly. When he noticed Rose leading the group he dropped his sword and shield and rushed toward her, sweeping her up and a tight embrace.

“Andraste’s breathe Rose. It must be a miracle that you are here now.” He lightly pressed his lips against hers, needing to taste her, so warm and still sweet. She happily welcomed him into her mouth, no tongues but their lips never broke. After some time she pulled away from the kiss and attempted to release the hug but he would not let it, holding her tighter and burying his face in her hair.

“I wrote so many times Rose, why didn’t you respond?” he whispered in her ear trying the mask the pain he felt at her abandonment.

Pulling away completely he finally noticed the tears falling from her eyes. “You don’t know,” she begun as she rested her head on his chest, “They are gone Teagan, Arl Howe’s men came in at the dead of night...”

She couldn’t even finish the story before the sobs began; it was the first time since the fateful night that she was able to actually break. He held her tighter to his body, hoping that would help her trembling but it didn’t. His focus immediately went to the group she arrived with noting that one of the men with her looked extremely familiar. It came to him quickly when Alistair spoke.

“You remember me Bann Teagan,” Alistair started when he noticed Teagan recognize him. “The last time you saw me I was covered in mud.

Rose finally released her grip when she heard Teagan speaking with Alistair. _Of course they know each other,_ she thought.

“Alistair is that really you,” Teagan stated extending his hand to him, keeping his other arm around Rose’s waist. “What a wonder that you both would be here now.” He looked back at Rose hoping she would clarify some things now that she had settled down.

“Tell me what happened love,” pulling her into another embrace. “What did Howe do?”

“His men came in and massacred everyone, even Oren, my baby boy,” she began wiping the tears from her eyes. “My parents had to sacrifice themselves so I could escape with a Grey Warden who was visiting coincidentally.”

“Maker, I cannot believe Howe showed himself a traitor. I should have gone to check. But you have not mentioned Fergus? Where is he?”

“He is in the Wilds helping scout for darkspawn. I could not find him while I was there.” His brows furrowed with confusion.

“Why would you be in the Wilds Rose?” She pushed away from his body and met his gaze. She knew this would come out eventually just not so suddenly.

“I am a Warden now Teagan. Alistair and I are the last in Ferelden. We are here to seek aid against the darkspawn.” His eyes widened when he first heard the news but quickly his expression turned warm. He hugged her tight again and kissed her forehead.

“The Wardens will benefit greatly from having a strong fighter such as you.” She looked up at him and smiled, he always supported her training even when her parents felt she was too young to train with him and Fergus.

“I am sure the Arl would assist but sadly we have not heard from the castle for several days. When night falls the village is attacked by creatures until the sun comes up.”

“How can we help?” Alistair asked with determination.

“I would ask that you assist in tonight’s assault. If we live through the night we can begin planning our entrance into the castle tomorrow.”

“We will do whatever we have to.”

“Thank you Alistair,” Teagan said placing a final light kiss on Rose’s lips. “Speak to Murdock, he is leading the villagers in the assault and Ser Perth by the lighthouse is leading what is left of the Arl’s men. Ask if they need assistance and return to the chantry when possible. We will have you fed and rested before nightfall.”

The group worked for several hours before everything was set for the night’s assault. The drunken blacksmith was working to get armor and weapons ready for fighting and Mother Hanna finally agreed to assist in a morale boast for the Arl’s men. They even found a dwarf and two other men locked away in one of the houses. Rose used her silver tongue to convince them to fight for the village (Die fighting or die here were her words exactly). While the rest of the village prepared for battle Rose, Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan went back to the Chantry to await nightfall. One of the lay sisters provided the group with scraps of bread and cheese that was set aside for them. Happily they devoured the scraps. It had been some time since they had enough food to fill their bellies.

“I had no idea you and Bann Teagan were so close,” Alistair stated as he looked up from his bread.

“I try to keep my affairs quite.”

“He seems the opposite,” Leliana interjected flashing a curious smirk at Rose. She did not respond right away, the blush on her cheeks came with a knot in her throat.

“He is a good man. He deserves more than me.” She dropped her head and started picking small pieces from the bread in her hand. There was some silence in the group before Teagan entered the Chantry and walked over to them, a look of purpose on his face.

“I want to say thank you for offering your assistance.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” stated Alistair sarcastically, “We have not won yet.”

“The Maker is watching over the village,” Leliana said before she was interrupted by Morrigan.

“Enough with your Maker fool girl. We still have work to do before the village is safe.”

The bickering was interrupted by Rose clearing her throat. She looked over to Teagan and set her bread in empty bowl down on the floor.

“Teagan, I was hoping we could talk before tonight’s battle, if you could spare the time?”

“Of course my lady,” he responded, “I believe there is time now.”

“Excellent,” she said as she walked out the Chantry, Teagan following closely behind her. In her mind she tried to think of the possible ways the conversation would go. Once she told him she was committed to her duty and not him anymore she was sure he would call of their engagement. With all that was happening in Redcliffe that might have been the smartest thing to do and she did not expect anything else from him by way of their emotions.

“Ready for battle I imagine,” Rose started looking over the archers training. “You and Fergus were always excellent, eager fighters.”

“I am better now that you are by my side again,” he replied hoping to bring a blush to her cheeks.

“Teagan, everything is different now. I have a duty to protect this land and people. I cannot be the wife you want me to be. I am a Warden and I cannot, no, I will not abandon my duty.” She couldn’t look at him knowing that her words could possibly be the end of whatever they had. She kept her gaze focused on the archers to ensure he could not see the pain in her eyes; now was not the time for issues of the heart. He grabbed her arm turning her toward him. He tucked one hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could meet her gaze.

“I would never ask you to do that Rose, knowing how the Couslands are with their duties. However I must tell you that has not changed my mind or my feelings toward you.” He grabbed her waist and pulled her taunt against his body. “I will have you as my wife no matter what order you are a part of.”

“Teagan, there are things you should take in consideration.” Rose was elated by his words even if they were formed in ignorance. He did not know the true meaning behind her being a Warden. He needed to be informed before he made his decision.

“I cannot go into detail being as our order is secretive but you should know that it is possible I may not be able to conceive, ever. Also, it is almost a guarantee that I will die young. Knowing that I would leave you behind on this Earth breaks my heart Teagan. I wanted to grow old with you. I am so sorry but I can’t change the facts.”

She hardened her heart in anticipation of his words. The consideration in his eyes made her worry even more, fear clenched in her throat. After a few seconds of looking into his eyes she felt the pain in her chest grow when there was still no response.

“I understand,” she responded sadly, pulling her body away from him. “You deserve things I cannot supply. I hope you can find a woman that will give those things to you and more.”

For a second he was completely taken back by her words. In a way she was right, he would be pushed to have a son and the idea of burying her broke his heart but he could not let her slip away again. He saw the twinge of jealousy in Alistair’s eyes when he kissed Rose and he could not let Alistair take her away. Quickly he grabbed her face and kissed her.

“While your words may be true they are not changing my mind.” She almost couldn’t believe it, feeling as if she was in a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. “I will accept all those things because I accept you. I will never love another and I still hope to one day make you my wife.” Tears of joy streamed down her face as she jumped on him and embraced him. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard, her elation even evident in her kiss. They shared one last chaste kiss before they both went back into the Chantry to await the creatures. Before long Rose could hear loud rumbling coming from the castle. She exited the chantry with Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana and Teagan behind her ready for battle. She noticed a dark mass approaching quickly, a thick yellow cloud following behind them.

“To the lighthouse,” Rose shouted as she quickly grabbed Teagan’s wrist and gently kissed his cheek. “Stay here love, help the villagers.” He nodded and smiled almost gleefully as he saw her form running up the hill drawing her daggers. The night seemed never ending when wave after wave of undead creatures continued to assault the village. The battle raged by the lighthouse with them fighting alongside Ser Perth and Eamon’s men for some time but eventually halted.

“Do you think it’s over?” Leliana asked Rose strapping her bow to her back.

“I doubt it. It is still too foggy.” Alistair answered jokingly. “Fog is always a bad thing.”

Just then everyone heard screaming from down the hill coming up fast.

“They are attacking the Chantry. We are overwhelmed we need help. Hurry!”

“Ser Perth, stay here just in case more come through this way.” Rose stated before heading down the hill. The four of them quickly followed the man down the hill to the Chantry looking over the battle. More waves of undead crashed against the villagers in an attempt to cleanse the entire village of citizens, Teagan not allowing that to happen. He stood at the front of the group bashing creatures and swinging his sword. Rose saw him become overwhelmed with creatures and she rushed toward him jumping toward one of the creatures and stabbing its back with both daggers. She swung daggers back and forth ferociously until all creatures surrounding him where in pieces. Together the two attacked the rest until they cleared all out. Eventually the waves slowed and the creatures halted completely. With a heavy sigh of exhaustion Rose lowered her daggers, hands trembling and knees weakened as she walked the perimeter of the chantry to secure the area.

The sun began to creep over the horizon signaling the end. Rose heard the villagers cheer triumphantly off in the distance. With what little energy remained she rushed back to the chantry and jumped on Teagan wrapping her legs around his waist. Everyone watched as the pair kissed passionately as her way of a celebration of victory, some even cheering them on, whistling and laughing. The pair finally loosened their hold and each other and looked around at their audience. Rose quickly released his waist and stood next to him, keeping one arm around his waist. As the crowd settled Teagan felt the need to speak to the people. He took Rose’s hand and stood with her front of the chantry door.

“People of Redcliffe, we have survived another night.” He was interrupted up uproarious cheering. “I am proud to say that loses are minimal and our villagers fought with ferocity and vigor. I would like to thank our visitors who fought hard for all our lives; Sister Leliana, Alistair, Morrigan I am sure I speak for everyone here when I say we will stand against the traitorous Loghain and the darkspawn.  And this final woman, whom I owe personal thanks, Rose Cousland and my future wife; it is by the grace of the Maker that you came here and I will forever be grateful to him.” He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead as she settled against his chest, overjoyed that her parents dream was finally coming true and she would have a home to come back to even if it is just a corpse.

“We will now set a plan to enter the castle and bring news of your Arl. Stay vigilant for there may be another attack but for now, we are safe.”

“Rose, please gather your friends and meet me by the lighthouse. We must discuss how we are getting into the castle.”

“I will see you there soon love.” He lightly kissed her hand and her heart fluttered in her chest. _It may not be Nate but it is love._ She turned to her friends who awaited her with a smile.

“Well,” Alistair started, “I had no idea just how _close_ you and Teagan were.”

“Are we jealous fool, because Rose has chosen a man instead of a boy,” Morrigan spat with a vicious smirk on her face when she saw Alistair’s cheeks blush.

“Oh leave him alone Morrigan, I am curious as well. How well do you know the Bann?” Leliana asked hooking her arm with Rose’s.

“No point in hiding it anymore I suppose,” Rose shrugged as she continued. “Teagan is an old family friend and someone I have cared about for many years; and proud to say he will be my husband.”

“Love overcoming substantial circumstance. I love a good romance story,” Leliana stated happily squeezing Rose’s arm tighter. She continued to ask her details about their past as they walked up hill to meet with Teagan. Rose glanced at Leliana on her arm and giggled as she asked more personal questions thinking back to Oriana. Her friendship with her sister-in-law was similar to what she was developing with Leliana. The pair often walked arm in arm often, laughing, discussing fashion, and sometimes even picking on Alistair’s innocence.

“How is he?” Leliana asked before they were in Teagan’s earshot. “Is he the best?”

Rose smiled brightly as she gazed upon his form, lips soft and full, shoulder’s broad and chest strong. “I will say that the man is talented.”  


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of DA Origins:  
> Alistair becomes King and Rose stays to help him rule along side Eamon. Teagan becomes Arl of Redcliffe and Rose was officially announced, by Alistair himself, as the future Arlessa and Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Amaranthine was given to the wardens and the Howe family was stripped of any rights to the land or wealth as punishment for the massacre of her family. Only a few days after Rose killed the archdemon was she sent by Alistair to investigate the invasion of Vigil's Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner, love and fluff.

The sun was finally beginning to set over Amaranthine while Rose made her nightly rounds of Vigil’s Keep. Oghren and Anders were sleeping off the joining and Rose found some free time to roam the familiar land and be by herself. It had been several days since she left Redcliffe in order to seek out the other Grey Wardens that came for the blight that never showed up. After the defeat of the archdemon Alistair set Vigils Keep as the new Ferelden Grey Warden base. Rose was beginning to think, with all the work that needed to be done that she would, more often than not, spend her time here more than in Redcliffe with Teagan. Although she would soon become Arlessa of Redcliffe her duty to the Warden’s usurped all others and Teagan, she hoped, understood. A growing pain set in pit of Rose’s stomach; this night felt different than the others but she couldn’t place what was wrong exactly. She reached the dungeon when she was stopped by one of the cell guards.

“Commander, I am sorry to interrupt your rounds,” he stated nervously saluting her. “There is a prisoner in the cells that needs your attention.”

“Very well,” she paused and contemplated briefly trying to recall the man’s name. “Maker’s balls, I forgot your name.”

“It is David ma’am.”

“Excellent David, take me right away,” she stated and followed the guard into the holding quarters. When she entered the room she noticed a man with dark hair standing in one of the cells, his back facing her so she couldn’t see his face.

“We caught him trying to steal something from one of the rooms. It took 4 wardens and me to bring him here,” David said with a look of impress as he stared at the man’s back. “He refuses to speak and we still do not know his name.” Rose took a few steps toward the cell and wrapped her hands around the bars so she was close enough that he could hear her.

“Prisoner, I demand your name,” she exclaimed hoping her authority would prompt him to turn around. “I will know who you are before I sentence you.”

The prisoner did not stir and never spoke, still looking out the small rectangular window on the stone wall. After a few minutes she heard him sigh heavily but still not speak, her patience wearing thin.

“Well since you refuse to speak us you will sit in this cell until I decide what shall happen to you.” She walked away and stopped briefly to instruct David on his duty for the night when she heard a voice coming from the cell. She turned quickly and walked to the cell door, replacing her hands on the cell bars.

“Face me ser and speak so I can hear you. I know you said something.”

“I said, you still sound the same.” Her heart dropped when she heard the voice finally. She dropped her hands from the bars and backed up a few paces realizing just then who was standing there.

“It can’t be,” she said lowly bringing her hands to her mouth.

“Why not Rose? Didn’t I say I would be back?” He finally turned around to face her, heart beat pounding in his chest as he gazed upon the stormy eyes of his love after so many years. It took her a few seconds to process what was happening.

The guard David watched silently, stepping back a few paces in shock, “Is everything okay Commander?”

She nodded at the guard her eyes never leaving Nate’s.

“What are you doing here Nathaniel?” she asked coldly.

“This is my home Rose, did you forget?”

“It was your home until your father and his men butchered my family,” she spat, venom spewing with each word. He advanced quickly toward the door slamming both hands against the bars loudly, smirked smugly when he saw her body jump slightly.

“I am sure my father had reason,” he stated as he stared into her eyes. “You purposely sought my father out and killed him in cold blood.” Rose’s eyes opened wide with rage, hate coursing through her veins, burning in her blood.

“How dare you insinuate when you know nothing of what happened,” she shouted as she moved in close and banged the cell door with her hand. “In the dead of night your family’s men ransacked the castle and killed everyone, down to the servants.” He had no words, he hurt for her but he just could not believe his father would do something so horrible. “And when I met him again he was well armed and several men fought with him. He screamed as we continued our assault, repeating how I would never be good enough for you, that I deserved to be alone and that was the true reason why he sent you away. I will never regret being the last person your father saw before he died.”

As much as Nate tried speaking the knot in his throat prevented it. He was furious, shocked at the words, the vicious spew spilled so freely, but he ached for her as well, knowing too well what it is like to lose family. Several times he found his lips moving but no sound coming out drawing a sad, bitter chuckle from Rose.

“So you came for what Nate, to exact your vengeance?” she asked fighting back tears.

“I did actually, once I heard it was you who killed my father and stripped my family’s lands.” He chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head. “Your guards are fools.  I had you in my bow’s sight well before your men even noticed someone infiltrated the keep.”

“Then why am I still alive Nate?” she asked lowly, glaring into his deep, vengeful eyes.  He wanted to tell her the truth, that when he saw her face and her thick black tresses fluttering in the wind the world disappeared and all he wanted to do was pull her into a tight embrace if only just to feel the warmth of her skin on his again. He knew he wouldn’t allow it, his anger and pride preventing it.

“My family’s legacy is destroyed whether you are alive or not. I decided I’d take a few of the Howe’s heirlooms instead of taking your life.” She laughed slightly, almost mockingly and he turned away from her.

“So what is your plan now Nate? You won’t kill me and you’re locked in a cell.” she asked smiling at him. He smirked back at her over his shoulder in a challenge of smugness.

“My future is in your hands, Commander.” He exaggerated mockingly, finding her new title amusing which only infuriated her even further. Rose could not take this decision lightly, as Commander she could not show weakness when judging an assassin. She also knew the minute she saw his bright gray eyes filled with hate and rage, the intense guilt she instantly felt would’ve never allowed her to kill him. She walked back to speak with David privately as Nate turned to watch her closely, hips swaying back and forth in her leather tunic, a griffon embroidered in gold on the back and Antivan boots high enough to slight cover the huge tattoo of the Cousland house banner on her thigh, two long swords strapped to her back glowing brightly from their enchantments. He knew she had right to execute him, he just confessed to an attempt made on her life. _She looks so worn and tired_ he thought as he watched her conversing with the guards. If he was to die at least it would be at the hands of the woman he loved.

“Commander, are you sure?” Nate heard the guard say as they walked toward the cell door, keys jingling in his hand.

“Yes David. Give me the keys.” She stuck out her hand and he placed the keys in her palm.

“Has the Commander decided my fate?” Nate inquired contemptuously as he watched Rose put the keys into the lock.

“I have Nathaniel. You are to be conscripted into the Grey Wardens. You will undergo your joining immediately.”

“Are you mad? I would rather be executed.” She laughed out loud and opened the cell door, motioning for him to exit.

“Too bad you don’t have a say then. Move,” she pushed him while the guards followed closely.

After Nathaniel survived the joining some of the guards brought his body over to his new quarters and set him in the bed. Rose followed close behind at all times contemplating the decision too late. _Oh maker, why did I just do that, and he survived. Of courses he survived._ Silently she whispered a prayer to herself looking for some sort of guidance. She recalled her first set of nightmares after the joining, how horrible and terribly real they, something inside her told her to be there that maybe her presence would assist in his first night as a warden; a foolish sentiment. For most of the night he stirred and mumbled in his sleep dealing with the dreams and almost 6 hours of sleep later she finally heard the rustle of movement in his bed. The pain of moving brought a grimaced look to Nate’s face.

“Maker, I feel like I was thrown by an ogre.” Nate spoke finally trying to sit up, his vision very blurred. He looked over to his right when he heard shuffling in that direction and saw the gentle curves of a female.

“It will take some time but it gets better,” Rose said calmly, focusing on the putting the muddled elf root into the vial, shaking the green mixture. “I must say I am relieved you survived the joining.”

“Are you,” he asked laughing before a sharp pain in his side prompted him to stop. “I figured you would be disappointed.” She turned around, walked to the bed and knelt beside it handing him the vial. “Please drink this, it will assist with the pain and help you sleep.” He took the vial and quickly forced the goop down his throat.

“Maker that is vile,” he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He stared at the empty glass vial for some time considering his new title in life. He was a warden now and he winced at the idea, his life is no longer his, it now belonged to the Order, just as his grandfather who disappeared. Eventually she snatched the vial from his hand and walked over to place it on the table. She sat down a wooden chair and gazed over at Nate when she saw him twisting slowly. She watched as he mustered the energy to plant his feet on the ground and slowly drag himself to the other available chair at the table.

“So what are you doing here Rose,” Nate asked slouching into the chair and leaning his head back against the wall. “If you’re going to kill me do it now, end this wretched pain.”

“I am your Commander now Nate,” she began laughing, keeping her gaze straight ahead of her. “I need to ensure you are well.”

“Did you do this with the others?”

“No,” Rose sighed heavily as she turned her gaze to his face. “Is that truly relevant?” He felt her gray eyes sear into his face but found it impossible to return her gaze.

“Depends,” he chuckled sarcastically, “Why are you here truly?”

“To ensure you woke up. It matters to me apparently. If you’d like I can leave.” He’d never actually tell her how much he needed her to stay with him

“You don’t have to.”

“Now that you’re a Warden we must work together. I understand your hate for me but if I sense any sign of a coup, I will kill you myself.”

“I would be a very stupid man to try and kill the Warden Commander of Ferelden and the Arlessa of Redcliffe.” Her eyes shot open wide, a strange tingle rushed from head to toes, “How do you know about that?”

“The Hero of Ferelden and the Arl of Redcliffe,” Nate said laughing shaking his head. “It is big news, especially since he made such a scene of it when you helped save Redcliffe village.”

“Yes, well, my parents set it up before they died.”

“Do you love him?” he asked turning his head to look at her, not sure what he wanted to hear. He was still so angry and hurt but something in him needed to know and demanded an answer. “Do you love him the way you loved me?”

Her heart broke when she observed him; the concern grew in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to hear but she couldn’t say it. The truth was she did not know but she would never admit that just seeing him again and being in his presence made her feel like herself again and not just some damn title. Just the sight of him, his shoulder length black locks, deep, intense gray eyes, his controlled body and demeanor sent her mind spinning the minute she saw him. Teagan was very important to her and she did love him but her relationship with Nate went far beyond anything she could share with the Arl and it physically hurt her to realize it. The trust and intimacy they shared in the few years they were together was something that even Rose knew she would never have anywhere else.

“I’ve never compared, I try not to think of us and everything you mean to me. All I know is that I have a duty to the people of Ferelden and I will not let either of you get in the way of that.”

Those were her last words before she exited and slammed the door behind her. Shaking her head she replayed her own words in her mind, _everything you mean to me,_ realizing just then the present tense she used when referring to her feelings for Nate. Nate’s jaw clenched when he heard her words as well and she noticed it before she shot out of the room. Guilt grew in the pit of her stomach as she thought back to Teagan and the oath she made to him all that time ago. She promised him all she had before they announced their coming nuptials in Redcliffe. Now with Nathaniel back and her emotions running wild all over her heart and mind, she could barely think straight.

The night hours dragged achingly slow for her as she tossed and turned in her bed.

  _How am I going to deal with this? Maker, why did you bring him back now, just to confuse me?  But damn it the years have been good to him._ She recalled his intense glare, black with anger and fury when he stood in the cell but instead of being fearful she found herself enticed. She truly did love Teagan but she never forgot Nathaniel fully, a fact she hated herself for every day. The deep connection they shared and passion that came with it was something no one could have replaced. Every day that she woke Nate would be there, fighting by her side and she had no choice but to assist in his endeavors as well. As the hours passed she began regretting her decision of conscripting Nate; it quickly began spiraling out of control. Her mind told her to put her foot down, she was happily engaged and he lost his chance but her heart and body screamed for Nate’s love, his eyes, his hands, his warmth so loudly she couldn’t just ignore it.


	5. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose now has to deal with Nathaniel being back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. I'd love to hear what you guys think and would highly appreciate any critiques on how I can make my writing more enjoyable. Thank you so much in advance. <3

The sun peaked above the horizon and she hadn’t slept a wink. A restless night always made for a horrible day with Rose; she became very grouchy and irritable without sleep. In hopes of calming and preparing herself for what was sure to be another long day Rose called for a bath in hopes the warm water would ease her mind. When the bath was ready she sat at the edge and allowed in the steam to coat her face for a few seconds.

 _Ah perfect_ ,  _lavender and a hint of elfroot oil._

She smiled warmly; the servants and workers of Amaranthine welcomed her, and some she even knew since childhood. The little hints of care they put into service always gave her a brief moment where she felt at home again, like she was just Rose. She stripped her white linen night gown and slowly lowered her naked body in the bath, the heat of the water relaxing each muscle and rushing goose bumps all over her creamy, soft skin. She grabbed a small cloth and oatmeal soap (which the servant girl knew was her favorite), soaked it in the bath and began scrubbing herself clean, washing away all the sweat and dirt caked on.

After several minutes of scrubbing, satisfied the level of cleanliness, she placed the cloth over the edge of the bath and rested her head next to it, eye lids slowly shut. She thought to her future husband and what he might be doing at the moment. Was he thinking of her? Did he miss her warm body in the morning the way she missed his? Images of her last night in Redcliffe flashed in her mind; she felt a tinge of heat spread through her thighs. Teagan was a gracious lover: gentle, kind with a small dash of possessiveness and the lips of a god, soft and lush. Her hands instinctively moved lower on her body reaching toward her warm pussy. Using one hand she spread her lips, exposing her sensitive nub and the other took to rubbing gentle circles around her clit. Moans and whimpers began to fill the room as she thought about his soft tongue between her legs, his hands tweaking her pert nipples, lapping up all her sweet nectar. The moans grew louder as she envisioned his rigid cock entering her, all the way to hilt over and over again. White heat coursed through her veins the closer she got to the edge, her breasts rising and falling as her breathing became more rapid and erratic. The tempo of the circles increased and she pressed harder on her nub to speed up the orgasm.

As she teetered on the edge suddenly all images of Teagan were gone. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to search her memory bank, attempting to remember the wonderful man she was to call her husband. In an instant all she could see was Nate, his smug face, eyebrows drawn together, chewing on his bottom lip as he publicly took her near the soldier’s quarters in Highever. They were looking to sneak a bottle of wine when he pushed her against the wall, bent her over, lifted her dress and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her loud, wanton moans. Nate was always incredible, in bed or out, always passionate, possessive, and willing to do anything for those he loved. Rose never imagined this situation possible, him only footsteps away and now more than ever she wished he would walk in on her, naked form wet and begging for attention. The way he felt inside her still very prevalent in her mind as she dropped over the edge, water sloshing gently as her body writhed and trembled under her own hands. Wave after wave of heat and tension finally halted, her body gone weak for only a moment before she opened her eyes to examine her empty room. As her gaze scanned she almost hoped to find Nate there, smirking devilishly as he removed his clothes and advanced toward the tub.

She finished her bath and dressed in a flash, throwing on the first white linen shirt she saw, black wolf hide pants and a fur cloak that covered down to her knee high boots. Before she took her daggers she glanced in the mirror, wrapped her hair in a high ponytail, straightened her bangs and headed toward the training grounds in the courtyard where Anders and Oghren stood conversing. They laughed, exchanging quips about the mage and the dwarf in the tavern until they noticed their Commander approaching. Both swiftly reached for their weapons and took fighting stance.

“You are kidding me, right? Anders, your staff is the wrong side up.”

“Damnit mage, I guess they don’t teach subtlety in the circle.”

“Like the subtlety in your drinking dwarf.”

She laughed at the duo as she untied her cloak and hung it on the fence that surrounded the sparring ring.

“Come Oghren, spar with me. I could use some good practice.”

“Whatever you say Commander,” he replied seemingly uninterested.

“So Commander, we may have overheard that you know the new warden,” Anders interrupted. The news spread like wild fire throughout Vigil’s Keep, about how the Warden Commander visibly weakened when a random prisoner even approached her from behind the bars of the cell.

“Yea,” Oghren managed in between swings of his heavy axe. “Who is he, huh?”

She signaled for Oghren to cease his assault, daggers dropped to her side, chest heaving from numerous evasion maneuvers. How could she approach this without a follow up?

“His name is Nathaniel Howe. I have known him for many years. Beyond that it is none of your business.” She took fighting stance again, “Let’s go drunk; hit me with all you’ve got or have you lost it?”

They went back and forth for several minutes, exchanging blows, Rose able to quickly move out of the way before he could truly hurt her but everything halted when they heard the sound of clapping from behind them.

“Sodding newbie,” Oghren grunted, irritated at Nate’s interruption.

“Forgive me dwarf but our Commander’s skills have improved greatly since the last we fought. I thought she deserved a cheer.”

“I’m shocked Nathaniel, a compliment for the woman who killed your father; very interesting to say the least.”

“I tried to kill you already and failed. What else would you suggest Commander? Should I try again?”

“You are welcome to replace the dwarf and enter the ring now if you’d like.”

Oghren rushed to Rose and pulled her by the arm down to eye level, “Are you soddin’ nuts? I will take off his head myself if he hurts you.”

“If I die now Oghren, I give you permission to contact Zevran and tell him we have a contract for him. It must be done quickly and quietly. He is stealthier than he looks.”

“Got it,” he replied quickly and released her arm.

“Well Nathaniel, you have five arrows, five chances to finish what you came here for with no repercussions. If you even so much as pull a sixth I have given words on kill you on sight. Is that good enough for you?”

“Are you that confident, Commander? You do remember I taught you most of your skills.”

“No you did not, my brother did and yes Warden, I am that confident.”

He was slow to take stance, always ensuring her gaze never left his. Their circling became a dance, a dance of rogues, similar in skill and motivations. She didn’t want to die. The idea of leaving Fergus behind brought on sharp pains to her chest but how could she deny Nathaniel the same vengeance she sought on his father not long ago?

“One last chance Rose,” he warned as he drew the bow.

With daggers sheathed she nodded, ready for her challenge. Nathaniel hadn’t missed a target since they were teenagers and she assumed his skill hadn’t diminished but the fact still remained, he already confessed he couldn’t kill her. Even as he stood there she noticed his hands tremble and his eyes widen as he released each arrow. Arrow after arrow whizzed past her as she black flipped or rolled out of the way; the sway of her hips and the slight bounce of her ample breasts stirred something in Nate he hadn’t felt in years.

“Nathaniel is it,” Anders said nudging Oghren’s arm. “Our beautiful Commander informs us you two are well acquainted but did not supply sufficient detail. If you would indulge us we would be wholly grateful.”

The arrows ended quicker than Nate expected. He purposely hesitated between each release to give her time to react but not enough that anyone suspect. He couldn’t kill her before when he could’ve gotten away with it; he definitely couldn’t do it now.

“I am sure that would end badly. As beautiful as our Commander is she is just as deadly and I’m not in a rush to die right now.”

“Another compliment,” she muttered as she walked toward her fur cloak. “It must be my lucky day.”

“I might think it more my lucky day. It is always a lucky day when I can make you sweat and pant.”


	6. A Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Rose make peace with her new Warden?

After what seemed like a never ending day Rose walked quietly around Amaranthine with Anders, Oghren and Nate.

“Oghren, were you there when my father was killed,” Nate inquired finally disrupting the silence.

“Why would go and bring that up, Howe?”

“I know what they say about my father. I just have to know if he suffered greatly.”

“I think someone else would have a better answer for you.”

“Yes,” Rose interjected as she turned to face the duo, one eyebrow raised, gray eyes narrowed into small slits. “He suffered, but not enough. Anything else you may want to know address me, I was the one that took his life.”

“What does not enough mean, Commander?” His tone grew more rigid and cold as the seconds passed. A deep rush of anger pulsed through his body, setting his blood ablaze.

“It means that if I could I would’ve tortured him and put his body on display atop Highever Castle.”

A deathly silence took over the group; expressions of concern and fear flashed between Anders and Oghren as they backed away slowly. Nate glared, eyes squinting, his jaw clench tightly and veins throbbing in his neck.

“I think I’ve had enough questions for now, Commander, but I hope you can indulge me later, after a meal, perhaps.” He struggled to get the words out through bare teeth; his own nails dug crest shapes into the flesh of his fists.

She sighed heavily, body slump as she turned away, “If you wish, Nathaniel.”

He said nothing further that night, the anger brewed and churned inside him like a storm she was not prepared for. He studied her, waited until they could be alone to ensure she’d regret her words. Not even a facial expression, no scowl or frown just silence, nothing until they got back to the Keep. Most everyone in Vigil’s Keep sat in the dining hall drinking and enjoying the cook’s specialty, roast nug stew. Despite how appetizing the meal Nate couldn’t eat, he watched as she enjoyed her meal and ale in peace, unfazed by what her words truly did to him. He approached the second she dropped her utensil.

“We need to talk, Commander.” He was brief but firm, eyes drawn together and pupils dilated.

“Very well, have a seat.”

“No, outside,” he commanded in a harsh, guttural voice.

“If we must,” she responded apprehensively and allowed him to lead her to the out of the dining hall and down the corridor, out of earshot from the entrance.

“Now, I wish to speak without being interrupted. I will announce when I am finished and then you may respond if you wish. I do not want this to get physical.” It was true even though he wished then more than ever he had killed her when the opportunity presented itself, yet, if there was a struggle he would die, by either her hand or the Wardens. His eyes bore into her, felt her body twitch slightly under his hand when he turned her to look at him, his glare so strong Rose had to look away.

“Speak then Nate; I have much to attend to.”

“I am straining to maintain a certain level of respect Rose. You are my Commander now after all and if I am stuck with this order I should give you at least that, but I would not be the man you remembered if I didn’t say something,” he snapped as his eyes narrowed on her.”You will never speak about my family like that again, especially not in front of my new found ‘brothers’.  I care nothing for my father’s actions, he ruined our family and cost us everything but I am still a Howe and if I meant anything to you and your awe inspiring life, grant me that much.”

The tension in the room was palpable; a knife could’ve slipped through like butter. She remained in shock for some time, jaw slacked and speechless; the only movement her brain could muster was a slow and deliberate nod.

“Thank you,” he exclaimed and stormed off, never turning back or allowing her to speak.

 It was days of preparation, repairs and recruitments before Rose spoke to anyone in fact, unless it was to issue orders. Their trips to collect supplies and assist with the rebuilding of the order went on mostly silent, always very awkward for not just her either; even Oghren expressed his discomfort, demanding her to apologize and end the _damn sodding sexual tension_. It only took a few hours to finally clear out the few darkspawn stragglers that remained in Vigil’s Keep. After Rose decided a sweep of the keep was in order.  As she wandered to the basement examining all the chests and sacks in search of any equipment or goods that could assist the villagers Nathaniel and Anders were testing random keys around the circular room. Oghren searched a crate nearby when she came across a hand carved hunting bow in a random sack and recognized it immediately as Nate’s Grandfather’s bow. It was many years ago that he told the story about his grandfather, how he left him the bow to use when he became a great archer. She even remembered the glint in his eyes and the giddiness in his tone when he thought of it finally in his possession. It was something he always aspired to own but was denied by his father constantly; she peered up to Nate to make certain he had not noticed, realizing exactly how she could finally apologize. She strapped the bow to her body under her cloak and replaced her old bow; she would purchase another one anyway.

“I think we will need to end our search for the night. I could really use some whiskey right now.”

“Ah Commander,” Oghren sighed, almost romantically. “You say things like that but have you ever really had good whiskey?”

“Don’t tell me, you brew your own?”

“Of course I do. I will bring it and we will all taste.”

“No wonder why the dwarf always smells,” Anders joked.

Rose waited for Anders and Oghren to exit before she grabbed Nate’s wrist and pulled him aside, behind a tall stack of hay nearby.

“I have a confession to make,” she admitted, gaze down at her boots. “I am beginning to feel a slight hint of guilt. I should not have been so insensitive when you asked about your father, not in front of everyone.”

 “Okay,” he muttered, puzzled.

“I wanted to… apologize. I came with a peace offering.”

He watched as she reached around and pulled out a bow from behind her back. “I still use a bow from time to time since you taught me but this one was always meant for you.”

 He glanced at the exquisite bow until he noticed the insignia. What once was confusion was now elation, evident in the smile that stretched across his face. He took the bow out of her hand and examined it, ran his hands all over it, studied it, almost as if he took his hands away it would vaporize into thin air.

“Rose, I never thought I would see it again.”

“I still remember the day you showed it to me. I still remember how you spoke about it, with such passion.”

“You know this belonged to my grandfather; the one who left to join the wardens.”

“I didn’t know. Obviously it was meant for you.”

She allowed him to admire the workmanship as she snuck away, eye lids low and bottom lip trembling. When he looked up she was gone, retreating to the keep.

 _She remembered,_ he thought, _maybe she remembers more than she wants to admit._

He jogged in after her looking forward to a good meal and drink.

“So Howe,” Anders started taking a big gulp of his ale. “Exactly how far back do you and the Commander go?”

His eyes widened when he felt her sit between him and Anders at the table, Oghren and a few of the guards sat on the other side.

“Yes Nate,” she insisted softly. “Why don’t you tell them?”

“If you must know, the lovely Warden Commander was to be my bride. Isn’t that right?”

“Why yes it is,” she snickered taking another sip from her mug and set down, gaze shifting from between Oghren and David, the prison guard.

“So why aren’t you Warden Commander Howe,” Anders blurted, words slurred

She looked to Nate who stared into his cup, trying anything to avoid eye contact with her.

“He left.”

“I did not just leave,” Nate exclaimed, tone becoming coarse and bitter.

“Yet you weren’t there.”

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t have asked,” Anders interjected as Rose stood to leave. “Commander, don’t go. I didn’t mean for the question to upset you.”

“No it’s fine. I have a long day to prepare for. You gentlemen enjoy your night.”

Nate’s jaw clenched tightly, attempting to control the anger building inside him. _How could she believe I just left her behind? I have to speak with her._ He rushed out after her and followed her to her quarters in hopes she would at least allow him to speak.

“What in the Maker’s name,” Rose barked angrily when she heard several heavy knocks on her door. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Nate stood on the other side, arms folded in front of his chest.

“I was hoping we could talk.”

“Fine,” she replied shortly before disappearing back into the room to grab her cloak. “You will walk the ramparts with me if you wish to speak.”

“I want to say thank you again for the bow. I still cannot believe you remembered it after all these years.”

She never looked back at him, gaze straight ahead at all times, occasionally nodding to one of the guards.

“Yes well those days were very important to me.” she chuckled bitterly.

“For me as well Rose,”

 He grasped her arm and turned her so she would finally look at him. “I did not want to leave you. I would’ve done anything to stay.”

“Then maybe you would have,” she spat and snatched her arm back to continue walking. “All I knew was that everything that we worked for was gone and I was alone.”

He stopped abruptly, mouth slightly agape, staring at her. There was nothing more painful then leaving to the Free Marches; everything he ever wanted and needed was in her, to have her around again reminded him just how real it still was. He hoped she wouldn’t blame him for years while he was away, thought of her constantly and no matter how many lovers he took, never did he love another. She only turned when she could no longer hear his steps behind her.

 “Why does it matter anyway? Shouldn’t you hate me, I destroyed your family’s legacy remember.”

“I can’t hate you, Rose. I try everyday but I can’t and it shames me.”

 He moved closer to her almost completely closing the gap between them. She stepped back a few more paces and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You don’t hate me either, do you?”

“No Nate, I don’t hate you. It wasn’t you that killed my family and I cannot blame you for something you didn’t do.”

“Do you still think of us,” he inquired apprehensively, heart pounding in his chest

“I try not to.”

“Why,” he uttered as he moved closer, his face so close he could smell the wonderful scent of her hair, fruity and sweet, as always. Tears weld in her eyes; body trembled as she attempted to think of a good answer. Her body ached to feel his touch, wanting to tell him yes, their time together was never far from her mind but she refused, she couldn’t, remembering her pledge of loyalty to the wonderful man that awaited her back home.

“What if I said I do? What if I said I think of you every night since you left for the Free Marches?  I still belong to another man Nate, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 Jealousy burned his chest and clouded his eyes and senses. There was no way he could allow his one and only love to marry another man; to live the rest of his life without her. He closed the gap between them and pulled her roughly toward him, wrapping his hands around her arms.

“He will never love you or please you the way I did. How can he love you the way he should, the way you need if he can’t be by your side? He will never be able to. You need attention Rose and you know it. You need a man that can hug and kiss every night and fuck you the way you love. Deep down you know I’m right, I can tell in your eyes.”

He lifted her chin, hungry for her gaze; the brilliant gray eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. “I am the man you need and the man you deserve Rose.” He pressed his lip to hers lightly savoring the softness of her lips and her sweet taste, a taste he missed more than he could ever describe. At first she did not return the kiss hoping he would just pull away but he never did, he couldn’t. Eventually she melted into his arms, returning the kiss with much heated passion, running her fingers through his hair. Several moments passed before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Think about what I’ve said love.”

He smirked then turned and walked toward his room leaving Rose alone and frozen on the battlements. She cared for both men but a part of her knew Nate was right. They couldn’t even get married before her Warden duties called her to Amaranthine and surely she would receive no assistance from Alistair who had his own worries being king. No matter the truth behind his words she could not see how she could break Teagan’s heart that way and not destroy her own in the process. 


	7. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit will force Rose to face her emotions sooner rather than later.

The next morning Rose was awakened by several loud bangs on the door. In a panic she rushed out of bed, wrapped the sheet around her barely dressed form and opened the door. The guard, David, stood on the other side, eyes wide glaring; her curves were a sight to behold in a bed sheet and small clothes, more than ample breasts heaving and generous hips covered by a thin, airy light sheet.

“Commander, there is a group of men heading toward the gate.”

“Do we know who they are?”

“They are waving the Cousland House Banner.”

“Andraste’s tits, why didn’t you say that,” Rose exclaimed excitedly, “Tell the gate to allow them to enter. My brother approaches!”

“As you wish Commander,” the guard saluted and turned while Rose went back into the room to dress and prepare for the visit, rushing to find anything she could throw on; a dirty pair of brown hide pants, a linen shirt, her warden breast plate and draped her fur cloak over her shoulders. A quick bangs check in the mirror and she burst through the door to run to her brother. Not one day passed that Rose did not worry about Fergus; their family still had enemies and he was alone in Highever, where his own family was brutally murdered. By the Maker’s miracle he was now in Vigil’s Keep and she couldn’t have been happier.

“Fergus,” she screamed when she rounded the corner and saw him dismounting his forder. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She quickly jumped into his arms for a long, choking hug.

“Wow,” Fergus replied laughing. “I never get this kind of welcome anywhere.”

“Come to Amaranthine more often brother.” She laughed finally release him of her tight death grip, his eyes wincing as he examined the familiar terrain.

“It feels weird being here,” Fergus sighed. “How is everything going with reconstruction?”

“Well,” Rose responded shrugging. “We have a group of dwarven builders that do excellent work, expensive but worth it.”

“Rose, if you need anything.” Fergus always worried about her, their kinship stretched beyond usual siblings. He watched her grow in the absence of his parents and made sure she was safe every day he drew breath, even if he sent men to make sure of it.

 “Stop Fergus, I would not be in charge if I couldn’t supply what we needed,” she chuckled, lightly slapping his arm. “Come let me show you to the visitors’ quarters.”

She led him and his men over to the visitors’ wing and introduced him to everyone along the way. The guards saluted as he passed, Anders and Oghren joked with him before Rose tore him away and as he approached the doorway he noticed a familiar and unwelcome face sneak out the corner of his eye.

“Why does that man look so familiar?” Her eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen, she had not thought to tell Fergus that Nathaniel was now staying at Vigil’s Keep.

“Fergus, that…” before she could even tell him he was ready to rush Nate. She grabbed his arm quickly to hold him back, brows drawn together with concern.

“Fergus please, Nate is a Warden now and it is my duty to protect him. I’m sorry but I can’t have you go over there with the intent to harm him.”

“I think I deserve to speak with him Rose.”

She knew he was right, she had her moment with Nate and she understood Fergus needed the same. Fergus approached Nate rapidly, fury boiling in his body, waiting to explode, Rose following close behind. Even though they were friends at one time Nate knew Fergus was a potential challenge and prepared himself for the impending confrontation.

“Howe,” Fergus screamed as he advanced. “I would like to know why you are in Amaranthine. I thought you were in the Free Marches.”

“I came when I heard about my father,” Nate taunted moving in closer when Rose finally grabbed on to her brother’s arm, pulling him back.

“Fergus please, Nate is not responsible for his father’s actions. You have to know that.”

“He is going to hurt you and I can’t let that happen.”

“Nate won’t hurt me, trust me please.”

Fergus finally ripped his gaze from Nate to Rose. “You’re right,” he responded, lightly kissing her forehead. “I still don’t trust him but he is an intelligent man, he should know better.”

“Thank you Fergus,” she responded, mouth curving into a smile. “Come, you must be starving.”

She and Fergus darted quickly to the dining hall, spending hours catching up, discussing Highever and the keep, Teagan and even how much he missed Oriana and Oren. It wasn’t long after that the siblings began one of their usual drinking contests.  It always surprised most when Rose, a thicker woman but still shorter could out drink her brother, a much larger man.  Oghren and Anders sat not far away, chuckling and counting the number of shots each sibling took. Nate watched from a distance, amused as he observed such a tiny woman keep up with her older brother. _Maker I almost forgot how incredible she is._

“Commander, I had no idea you could hold your brandy. We should have been drinking together more often.”

“Taha,” Fergus interrupted quickly. “My sister can easily out drink half the men in this room.”

“Wow, Fergus, thank you but I highly doubt that.”

“Tell us an embarrassing story of our lovely Warden Commander Teryn and don’t skip on details,” Anders shouted in his drunken stupor, barely keeping his balance as he turned to face them.

Rose smacked her brother’s arm lightly, “You will not listen to the mage.”

“And why not,” Anders protested, a wicked smile stretching across his face.

“Because I said so,” Rose sassed.

“I have a good one. I can’t recall who I was with but I remember she was about 18 when our mother had bought her two hand craved daggers made of ironbark that she purchased from the nearby Dalish Clan. She would practice day in and day out, exhausting herself and never got any better. I constantly told her that her stance was hindering her progress, it was very weak. She always ignored me, too stubborn to take advice.”

Rose looked around at the faces of the men listening, all seemingly enthralled by her brother’s words. _I can’t believe this is happening_ she thoughtbefore, out of her peripheral she noticed Nathaniel enter the dining hall and settled in the back of the room, mostly out of sight.

“One night a friend of mine and I saw her practicing in the courtyard. She attempted an evasive exercise,”

“Oh I remember this one,” Rose interrupted quickly. She remembered who he was with because she was with the same person not long before. She glanced back at him, his smug half smirk noticeable as he remembered the same night.

“Her release off the ground was horrible and once she realized she wasn’t going to land properly she began flailing and wailing her arms wildly before she smacked face first into the floor. She wasn’t even that far off the ground yet she panicked. It was the funniest thing I think I’ve ever seen. I’m trying to remember who was with me.”

“Nate,” Rose replied lowly, dropping her head to the empty shot glass in her hand. “You were with Nate.”

“Wow, that is true.”

 After almost an entire bottle of brandy both Couslands were totally intoxicated. 

“Well after thorough embarrassment and more than enough liquor I am going to retire gentlemen.”

Groans of protest sounded all around her including Nate booing in the background. Before departing she lightly kissed her brother on the cheek and bid him goodnight. As she strolled out of the dining hall she felt herself sway her hips a little more than normal as she passed Nate knowing deep down that his eyes would follow her. She caught his gaze and could almost taste his lips on hers again; the warmth of his body, his broad shoulders and strong arms holding her tight, familiar and brand new all at the same time. She left the dining hall to pace the ramparts for a time, enjoying the feel of the night chill on her liquor warm skin.

“Good evening milady,” Nate chuckled behind her, watching her figure wobble slightly. “I see you still like your liquor.”

Rose laughed as she turned to face him.

“I’m not as drunk as you think I am Howe. I could still kill you if I needed too.” She looked up into his eyes; chills ran down her spine as he approached his prey, licking his lips. “Please don’t make me kill you Nate.”

 He chuckled slightly, arms crossed in front of his chest as he settled in front of her, close enough that he could reach for her easily. She could never resist his allure, no matter how many years had passed his hold on her never faltered and she despised it. He placed both of his hands on either cheek, thumbs lightly caressing, his eyes piercing as he glanced down at her. The moment was intense; his gaze only fiercer when her hands instinctively moved over his on her face and her eyes fluttered shut.

“I forgot how perfectly you fit to me,” he said removing his hands and replacing them at her hips, pulling her even closer. Suddenly a rush of warmth, his body pressed taunt against hers, his fragrance invading her senses, musk and wood with a hint of sweet wine. He lightly pushed her jet black hair away ensuring he had better access to her neck and began placing light kisses down her neck. Her body shuttered in his arms, at his every touch, every light peck from his sensual lips or lick from his soft and talented tongue. The feeling overwhelmed her, needing him so desperately and knowing that it was wrong. _Like I don’t have enough from last night to think about,_ she thought when she quickly pushed away from Nate. 

“You don’t want to do that Nate,” she shook her head.

“Oh but I do Commander,” his voice low and husky in her ear as he ran one hand up her back and into her hair, tugging slightly, roughly crushing his lips to hers. She melted, running her hands through his hair, soft moans escaped her lips as skilled hands began massaging small circles into her back; his hands were like magic, kneading her muscles deeply with his nimble fingers.  She managed to pry herself away briefly.

“Nate, it’s too late.”

“It is not too late. If it was indeed too late you wouldn’t tremble at my touch. I see the way your body tenses when I am near, the way you glare, hungrily at times and think I don’t notice. I know my flower regardless of how many years pass.”

Maker, what his words could do to her. He had barely touched her and already she felt her sweet nectar soak through her smalls. His voice amazed her, so smooth yet so dark, like something deeper lie in wait inside him; it always seemed to send her into a type of trance, as if enchanted and he relished in it.

“You’re wet already aren’t you,” he whispered in her ear, leaving behind a burning trail of hot, wet kisses on her neck. “I suggest we retire to your quarters, unless you prefer I take you here.”  A small hiss escaped her lips as he bit down on her earlobe, the sudden rush of pain spreading warmth straight to her core. She grabbed his hand and rushed to her quarters, ignoring all possibilities of being caught and the pain of guilt she felt. He locked the door behind him when they entered and turned to her with half hooded, predatory eyes as he advanced. Instinctively she backed up, as prey does, and watched him remove his cloak and shirt, revealing his taut muscles, the dark hairs trailing from his belly button and disappearing behind his pants. It wasn’t long before she hit the wall behind her and he was on her, nimble fingers unlacing the ties to her chest plate.

“Nate, are you doing this because you truly still love me or are you trying to prove a point?”

He ceased kissing the minute he heard her words, removing her chest plate completely and setting it on the table next to the bed.

“I am here. I’ve already proven I can have you.”

She laughed; he did border on cocky, a trait her mother was not happy with, but she loved it, finding it appealing, very sexy. With her chest plate removed Nate’s hands were free to roam, slowly creeping one hand to massage her breast and resting the other on her lower back, pressing her body into his.

 “I never stopped loving you and my pursuit will be relentless until you admit Teagan is not the one you really want. I see it in your eyes every day, even now as you look at me.”

She refused to meet his gaze again, he always saw right through her.

“I think you should leave, I have a lot to think about and its better I be alone right now,” she mumbled under her breath, instantly regretting her words when the warmth of his body disappeared. She couldn’t control herself around him but the minute he said Teagan’s name she knew she had to.

“I understand,” he hissed coldly, grabbing his items and dressing. He walked to the door and opened it to find Fergus standing on the other side, mid knock.

“Howe,” Fergus screamed as he wrapped both hands on the collar of his shirt. Before he could continue Rose rushed them and stood between the two men.

“He was just leaving,” she assured. Fergus glared eyes like daggers, at Nate as he watched the man behind his little sister. Just as he went to exit the room Fergus hurried to the door and locked it.

“I would like to know what he is doing here.”

“Trust me old friend, I don’t think you want to know,” Nate responded sarcastically prompting Fergus to lunge at the man and punch him square on the nose.

“Maker Fergus,” Rose shouted as she rushed to Nate’s side. “I understand your upset but I asked you not to hurt him.”

“Why is he in your room?”

“We were just talking,” she said trying to avoid Fergus’ judgmental gaze.

“Rose,” Fergus started grabbing his sister face to force her to meet his gaze. “You are to marry Teagan. You should not have men in your room at night, especially not this traitor.”

“I am no traitor Fergus, I’ve pledged my life to this order and I will pledge my life to your sister like I should have all those years ago.”

“Your too late fool, she is set to marry Arl Teagan, who is twice the man you will ever be.”

Nate laughed a deep and contemptuous rumble from deep in his chest.

“I think your sister disagrees,” he began as he opened the door to exit the room. “Maybe you two should talk. Milady, we shall speak in the morning.”

“Well by morning Teagan and his men will be here. I’m sure he would love talk to you as well.”

Nate glanced back at Rose’s slack jawed expression before he slammed the door and disappeared.

“What do you mean he will be here in the morning?” she inquired, panicked. “How do you know that?”

“It is part of the reason why I am here. We talked after you left Redcliffe and decided we would surprise you. I just received word of his impending arrival.”

A warm smile replaced concern before she hugged him. He always did try everything to make sure she was happy and safe, this visit was no different.

“That is truly incredible, thank you so much.”

“Is what Nate said true?”

“I’m sorry Fergus but everything changed when I saw him again. It was like everything I once felt rushed over me and I haven’t been able to free myself of its hold; not that he is making it easy at all.”

Fergus remained silent for a while, watching his sister pace the room with her head down, gaze never leaving her boots. He hated to watch her struggle this much, whether the pain was her own doing or not.

“I understand he is your best friend,” she finally turned to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks.  “But it would be unfair of me to marry him knowing my heart still belongs to Nate.”

“Please stop crying. I hate when you cry,” he said pulling her toward him and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I would give up everything to have Oriana back. I know how it feels to lose your true love. Mine will never come back but yours has and if it is him that makes you happy sister, then I will support your decision.”

“Are you sure,” she asked curiously, almost not believing her own ears.

“Of course,” he said hugging her one last time. “And I will help in any way I can. The visit should prove to be very interesting.”  She chuckled as she saw him to the door and bid him a final goodnight.

The shock of Fergus’ support took some time to sink in and when it did she felt the courage to deal with whatever was to come with the visit. Teagan was a good man and now more than ever he deserved more than she could give him.

 


	8. The Arl's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan arrives and Rose has to deal with not only her men but her own guilt.

The night passed quicker than Rose would have liked, although sleeping had become rarer for her.  Teagan arrived on schedule, following the dawn sun rising over the keep. She rushed to greet the party in her usual leather Warden armor; cloak, of course, draped over her shoulders.

“Good morning,” she began wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly pecking his cheek. “You look well.”

“Morning my love, even at this unholy hour you are a vision.”

“Thank you dear. I was hoping to give you a tour of the land if you aren’t too tired,” she inquired as the stable boy handed over her forder, Ace’s range.

He hesitated for some time, already exhausted from travel.  

“Of course,” he sighed heavily. “I would love to see the work you have done here.”

The pair set out on their horses as Nate watched on from high up in the ramparts. They rode almost until noon, Rose excitedly discussing all the new construction to Vigil’s Keep and the sites reclaimed in Amaranthine. They stopped briefly in an open field to rest briefly and enjoy some privacy before they rode back to Vigil’s Keep. She dismounted and gazed out over the empty field in front of them, sprinkles of white flowers breaking up the constant green sea of grass. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulled her flush against him until she felt his muscular chest against the back of her head.

“There are a lot of requests for the future Arlessa,” Teagan purred nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent.

“I’m sure there are, I haven’t been there for a more than a few days.”

“I do miss you terribly Rose,” he whispered in her ear before placing light kisses on her neck. Slowly his hands roamed her hips and thighs until he reached around and palmed a round butt cheek.

“What are you doing, Teagan?”

“I am trying to enjoy my betrothed. I can’t stop thinking about your naked body underneath me Rose; how your legs tremble when I make you cum.”

She tried to resist. If doing this would lead him on further she couldn’t find it in her heart to allow this to happen.

“Please stop,” she pleaded as she broke away from his arms. “This is not something we should be doing here.”

“I am sorry Rose, you’re right. I will control my actions until we get back.

She nodded in response, arms wrapped around her body as she turned to face him.

“When do you think you will be able to return to me Rose? I miss you greatly.”

“There are still darkspawn Teagan. I can’t tell you when they will stop attacking.”

“Won’t there always be darkspawn?”

“Technically yes,” she responded as she rolled her eyes. ”I hope to enter the Deep Roads to cut them off at the source.”

“How long do you expect that would take?”

“As long as it needs to,” she scolded as she turned her gaze back out over the meadow. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.  With all the requests for the arlessa he hoped Rose would be more receptive to returning with him.

“I understand you are needed still but is there no way you could return temporarily, just to see to a few things?”

“I don’t think so. Redcliffe doesn’t need me, it needs you.”

He smiled warmly but the disappointment was evident; eyes glazed with the tears he refused to shed. Even if she couldn’t return for good maybe only a short visit or just to hear her soft, jovial tone speak of her want to return home would have been enough to sate him. A deafening silence took over the couple for what felt like hours, his eyes pleaded with her, awaiting only one word from her beautiful, lush lips.

“Are you okay my love? You seem uneasy. We’ve barely shared a kiss since I arrived.”

She looked back at him over her shoulder, her lips curved into a half smirk.

“I just haven’t been feeling well lately. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Of course, should I search for a healer?”

“No, please, it is not necessary. I’ll be fine but I think we should head back. I am late for a meeting with the seneschal.”

He watched as she gracefully mounted her horse and looked to him to mount his. She tried to smile, only able to stretch a slight smirk as the tears welled in her eyes; the idea of causing his heartbreak physically hurt her but she had to, as much for him as it was for her. The ride back to the keep was awkward, tense and deathly quiet. The sun shone brilliantly as they made their way back, the light bouncing off her midnight black tresses. Upon approaching the gate the duo noticed Fergus waiting at the entrance gate, waving his arms wildly.

“There you two are! I wondered where you ran off too.”

Rose dismounted Ace quickly and handed him over to the stable hand.

“I wanted to show him around and you already had the tour so I thought it best you get some rest but unfortunately you’ll have to excuse me. I have a few things I must attend to; I will meet you in the dining hall in time.”

With that she smiled at the two men and turned quickly to advance up the nearby stairs. Teagan watched her small form, body dropping as she retreated, replaying their conversation over and over in his mind. He knew she was behaving differently but couldn’t understand why. Could this be the distance taking its toll on their love? He didn’t think being away from her would hurt so much until he saw her and held her again. As she reached the top of the stair way he noticed a dark, tall figure watch him and pursue her as she passed.

“Did you see…”

“Did I see what?” Fergus replied curiously.

“I thought I just saw a shadow follow your sister.”

“You saw what? Are you feeling well Arl?”

“Forget it,” he sighed defeated. “ I think I need a drink.”

 Fergus laughed and padded Teagan’s back, “Come, I know where you need to go.”

\---------------------------------

As she advanced on the stairway she noticed Nate stood in the dark corner between one of the rooms and a statue. Butterflies fluttered about her stomach rapidly as she strolled past him, she knew what he was going to ask and was not in the mood.

“Afternoon milady, how was your morning trip with the Arl?”

“Nathaniel, did you follow us?”

“Not the whole time,” he chuckled amused, following close behind as she approached the main hall. “Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what exactly?”

“You know exactly what.”

 “It did not come up, no.”

Nate backed away from her, eyes brows drawn together and jaw clenched.

“You do intend to, am I correct?”

 “Of course I do Nathaniel, for more reasons than you think.”

 “If I find the opportunity I cannot guarantee I won’t tell him myself Rose.”

“I will handle it how I see fit. Please do not do anything to make this harder.”

“I can try milady, but again, I cannot guarantee,” were his last words before she disappeared into the main hall and left him standing outside.

\------------------------------------

 “Your sister is acting strangely Fergus,” Teagan uttered before he took another sip of the ale set in front of him.

“Why would you say that,” Fergus inquired curiously.

“She could barely kiss me Fergus.” Teagan sounded miserable, disappointment evident in his grave tone. “She is distracted and cold. Something is wrong, I know it.”

“Did you ask her while on your morning ride?”

“Not openly,” he sighed. “The conversation already went poorly and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“Well she will be here shortly; when she arrives I will leave so you can speak with her privately.”

Fergus hoped to ease his friend’s mind, at least temporarily for it was only a matter of time until Rose joined the duo. Fergus did everything he could to try and make the situation better until they spoke of the true issue, Nathaniel.  Taking another sip of his ale Fergus noticed a figure enter the dining hall and gulped hard when he recognized the figure as Nate.  He observed closely as Nate walked toward the table occupied by the rest of the Wardens and sat next to the blonde mage Anders, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible with his glare not leaving Teagan. He wanted to tell Teagan right then and there, let him and everyone around know that Rose was and would always be his but knew he couldn’t. He understood that such actions could be harmful to his Commander and with that in mind sat silently and watched.  Fergus caught Nate’s gaze only once, eyes narrowed as a warning to stay away.

Time seemed to drag as Teagan sat in silence awaiting Rose’s arrival. She sped through the meeting with the seneschal as quickly as possible, anxiously awaiting the end to find out what was going on. How would Teagan take the news? Had Nate already told him? Had they noticed each other? She just had to find out and as soon as she could rush to the dining hall, both men most likely awaited her there. The secret and her infidelity ate her alive and was slowly driving her mad. She never kept secrets, secret meant fear, like lying to her brother when she was sleeping with Lydia, one of Highever’s most well known errand girls for the family. She feared her family couldn’t understand what had developed between the two and lied to them for years until Lydia left. Those years were the hardest in her childhood; she hated herself more and more with every lie that escaped her lips and knew she could not allow the same thing to happen again.


	9. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything comes to a head.

When she first entered the dining hall she noticed Fergus wave for her attention and she slowly walked toward the table.

“How is everything with you two,” she inquired.

“Drunk and feed, always a good day,” Fergus replied smiling. “I will say your Wardens are some of the loudest people I’ve ever met and we’re Couslands, we are notoriously loud.”

“They are loud, aren’t they?”

Rose excused herself briefly and walked over to the other table.

“Ladies and gentlemen, are we all intoxicated at this table because I think your voices are echoing in the Deep Roads.”

 Teagan followed the beauty with his eyes, remaining transfixed on the sway of her ample hips as she walked away, finally breaking his gaze to study the blonde Warden Rose set her hand on while talking to when he noticed a familiar face sat  behind him. Teagan’s eyes grew wide with rage. Quickly he stood from the table and reached across to nudge Fergus.

“Son of a bitch, HOWE!”

“Welcome to Vigil’s Keep Arl,” Nate responded calmly.

Almost every man in the dining hall heard the exchange between their fellow warden and the Arl. All observed Nate approach the man, his usually smug smirk; Fergus behind Teagan, grasping his arm, trying desperately to stop the impending confrontation.

 “What is this traitorous fool doing near the Arlessa? I want the Redcliffe guards here now!”

 “Ignore that order and get back to your duties,” Rose stated calmly dismissing the servant. “Nathaniel is here because he is a Warden and this is his home.”

“I am no traitor and she is not the Arlessa,”

 “She is to be my wife so yes, she is the Arlessa and I am not comfortable with you around her without my guards.”

Rose tried to remain calm as to not escalate the situation but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She rushed in between the two men when she noticed the space between them become smaller.

“My love, if you must have this man in the Wardens then I insist the Redcliffe guards stay here to protect you. I do not trust this man and neither should you.”

“I am not defenseless Teagan, you know that better than most.”

“Piss on that and the sorry excuse of a man behind you.”

Nate’s body pushed against her, trying frantically to reach Teagan. Anders, Oghren and about 3 guards stood in awe, speechless as the dramatic scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

“Come gentleman,” Nate began when he realized Rose would not relent. “Let us finish our drinks while this man continues his jealous rants.”

 Oghren was the only man at the table to shrug and continue drinking the ale in front of him. Anders refused to move, still trying to avoid the inevitable fight to come.

“This is no jealous rant Howe. You lost Rose years ago, on your own accord I might add. Now she is mine. You must know that she loves me, you can’t be that stupid.”

Nate eyes opened wide, appalled and almost disgusted by the Arl’s words.

“Rose will never be yours Guerrin. She is mine mind, body and soul. If you’d like you can ask her yourself.”

 The minute the words were uttered Rose’s heart dropped to her feet, her eyes fell shut and the knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter. It took mere seconds for her to recoup and take control of the situation.

“Enough! Everyone out now, except you two,” Rose demanded loudly, ignoring the groans from the other guards and wardens. As the last bodies filed out of the dining hall Rose called to Fergus and Anders.

“I want the two of you to remain at the entrance. If this gets out of hand I will need help.”

“Of course,” Fergus replied quickly as he turned and tapped Teagan’s shoulder.

“Rose, tell me this beast is lying.” he pleaded, reaching and grasping each of her hands in his.

Rose couldn’t return his gaze and remained transfixed on their linked hands and intertwined fingers.

 “I will not lie to you. You deserve more than that Teagan and the truth is I never thought I’d see Nate again. I was heartbroken. I meant when I said I would marry you but…”

“But what Rose,” Teagan mumbled releasing her hands and taking a few paces back.

“I never stopped loving him and when I saw him again I… I am so sorry Teagan.”

“So help me understand Rose, how you expect to have a life with the son of the man that killed your family.”

“I had no idea that was happening,” Nate shouted in response.

“Nate is not his father Teagan, just as you hate being compared to your brother. I don’t hold those actions against him and neither does Fergus.”

“And what about us Rose,” Teagan pleaded. “We are to wed. By King’s decree you are to be Arlessa of Redcliffe.”

“I will explain my actions and deal with the consequences. Alistair knows as well as I that regardless of my choice in love his kingdom needs me here more than they do in Redcliffe.”

He finally began walking toward her reaching for her hands. Nate’s jealously now raging; arms crossed over his chest and narrow slits watched another capable man hold the hands of his love.

“Look at me,” Teagan demanded and Rose obliged. “Have you been intimate with him?”

“No, I haven’t. You are an amazing man Teagan and don’t deserve that. You deserve to have someone that can give you their all. Unfortunately, I can no longer be that woman.”

She spoke calmly, her voice stammered slightly but she never lost his gaze. Tears escaped only when he dropped his gaze and his lower lip quivered. He quickly freed her hands and turned on his heel, dropping his head and walking to the exit, utterly defeated until mid-stride he stopped and fury replaced the sadness that pulsed through his veins. 

“I cannot believe you would let us die this easily,” he uttered as he turned to face her again. “I will not allow this to happen.”

His tone began low and brittle but quickly turned grave. He grabbed her arms and clutched painfully tight.

“You will remain with me Rose. It is where you belong,” he began as he clutched her arms tighter under her cloak. “You think your parents would allow this? Are you determined to disappointment even in the Fade.”

“How dare you,” she exclaimed as her eyes lifted to meet his and the veins in her neck strained against her rosy, hot skin.  What she saw when she looked back was not him; his eyes were dead, almost black, pupils dilated and crazed. “Teagan, let me go immediately.”

He didn’t listen only tightened his grip further, so much she felt his fingers begin to bruise. Her face winced from the increased pain as he began to violently shake her again, “You will marry me Rose Cousland.”

Nate quickly rushed to them, knocking Teagan back against the wall and holding his throat under his fore arm, pressing hard.

“I will watch you die under my arm before you touch her again.” Nate growled, pressing his fore arm harder against his neck.  Teagan pushed back forcefully, brought his fists up to his face and bent his legs, readying himself for a fight. Before he could lunge at Nate Rose jumped between the two men and pushed Teagan back against the wall, quickly turning to shove Nate back as well.

“If you two are finished the decision is for neither of you. I belong to the Grey Wardens and the people of Ferelden, not to either one of you. My decision is my own and I am no longer the little girl who cannot handle her own consequences.” She turned her fury to Teagan before dealing with anything else, pushing him again and pointing to the door.

“You will leave Vigils Keep immediately Arl Teagan. I will not have the Arl of Redcliffe murdered on Warden soil, whether it be by my hand or Nate’s and know you will never touch me again.”

Teagan furrowed his brow, staring daggers at Rose. With a heavy, rough growl he slammed his hand against the wall and stormed out the room. When Rose noticed Fergus follow Teagan she turned her attention to Nate.

“Anders,” she called to the mage. “You will escort your fellow Warden back to his quarters and ensure he does not veer away; if he tries to leave his room, burn him.”

“Yes Commander,” he replied sternly as he reached from Nate’s arm before it was snatched away.

“I can walk myself mage.”

Rose stood in the empty dining hall for some time, rubbing the soreness of her biceps. _How could I allow this to get that bad?_ It was an odd mix of emotions for her, embarrassment, hurt, guilt and physical pain all rolled into such a short and overwhelming period of time. As she exited a final feeling of relief warmed her, relief that the secret was out in the open, relief that she no longer had to lie about something she felt so strongly about. A weight beyond description finally lifted from her shoulders. Next she needed to deal with Nate and what was to come next with their relationship, not to forget what Alistair would say about it. She thought about it as she walked toward his quarters, ebony hair blowing in the now cold evening wind. Hooves sounded in the distance signifying the preparation of the horses for Teagan’s departure.  She watched briefly, holding her fur cloak close to her body as a chill dropped down her spine.

_I can’t believe he actually did that; I should have punched him when I had the chance._

She replayed Teagan’s actions in her mind over and over. Anger was something she expected when he heard the news but to put hands on her, in that way… _._ that she could never forgive.

“Rose,” she heard Fergus call to her in the distance as he rushed to her. “Teagan is leaving along with his men.”

“Thank you Fergus.”

“I’m sorry. I never thought he would hurt you.”

“Me neither. Do you think he’s right? Are Mom and Dad cursing me from the fade,” she whispered as she observed Teagan’s exit.

“I doubt it. I think of all people they would understand Nathaniel is not his father. All they wanted was your everlasting happiness Rose.”

“You think so?”

“I really do little sister,” he promised as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “I really think so.”

 


	10. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Teagan's departure Rose has only one person left to deal with, Nathaniel.

When she finally arrived at Nate’s room she was pleased to find Anders still stood vigilantly in front of his door.

“He has not stirred Commander.”

“Did he say anything?”

“No, he was silent as we walked and believe me, I tried to get some information.”

Rose chuckled briefly- she knew the truth behind his words. Anders always wanted to be involved in everything going on around him and this was no different. She put her hand on the knob of the door to enter the room. Before she turned the handle she looked to Anders once more, “I hope this dramatic display has not changed the way the Warden’s view of me. Despite my _active_ personal life, I care for this order deeply and each of you more than I thought possible. Never doubt my loyalty.”

“Never Commander,” he saluted and dismissed himself when she opened the door.

Upon entry she noticed Nathaniel sitting on the other side of the room, armor removed, sporting a simple linen shirt and dark brown trousers, fiddling with his bow on the table in front of him.

“You didn’t need to protect me but you did and I thank you for that.”

“It looked you like needed assistance milady,” he chuckled sarcastically.

“I was just in shock by his behavior. I never thought it would go that far.”

“Well, you do incredible things to men it seems.”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?”

He finally looked up from his bow, eyes roamed every luscious curve, studying and committing them to memory.

“Are you questioning that?”

“Maybe.  I wonder if anything has changed after that display. It is not exactly something fun to deal with.”

“You are fun to deal with Rose.”

She giggled and shook her head. For a second she truly believed he would be done with her, tired of the back and forth between him and Teagan but in reality, she should have known better.

“Are we going to marry now? Is Howe meant to be my last name,” she asked apprehensively.

“Would you still like it to be?”

She dropped her gaze to the floor, searching her mind for any answer she could provide. Slowly she approached, arms wrapped around her body until she reached his seat and leaned over him, hands rested on his thighs, her breath ghosting over his face.

“I have loved you since I was 17 years old. I didn’t think I’d say this again but...it would be my honor to be your wife, Ser Nathaniel Howe.”

He couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face from ear to ear, his elation clear.. For years those words were exactly what he yearned for and to observe her now, in all her glory was fascinating.

“The honor is mine, milady,” he whispered before their lips touched, pressed ever so softly against each other. The other kisses they shared recently were rough, hurried with a carnal hunger but this one was different; passionate and delicate- perfect.

“I missed you so much, my love.”

“I am here now Rose and I will never leave your side again, you have my word.”

“Good,” she sighed as she stood straight in front of him. “As for now, I think a good night’s rest is in order, don’t you?”

“No- now, I remind you why you are mine in the first place. Strip,” he demanded sternly and she happily obliged, making a show of it, taking her time as she let her cloak drop to her feet and unlacing her boots.

“You are taking too long.”

She picked up her pace, removing the remaining pieces and leaving her stark naked and vulnerable. A cool chill sent a shiver down her spine when the air hit her most private parts. Her hands folded neatly in front of her body, eyes wide, anxiously awaiting the next set of directions from the lithe, strong, sexy man in front of her.

“On your knees, my dear flower.”

 _Maker, that name_ she thought to herself as she obeyed _,_ excitement pooling between her legs in anticipation as she pondered on the things to come. The way he used to take her, however he wanted, wherever he wanted; no man could compare to Nate. A crooked, tricky smirk graced his face briefly as he used one hand to slowly unlace his trousers and the other to lightly stroke her cheek. Her eyes fell shut and she leaned into his touch, a calloused thumb rubbed gentle circles into her cheek.  His other hand’s movement prompted Rose to lower her gaze, licking her lips in anticipation, mouth slightly agape, waiting for her prize to come free of its wrapping.

“Looking for something my little flower,” he laughed slightly. He knew she loved it, the demanding possessiveness, the small teases and still there was so much more in store for his flower. She smirked and nodded, running her tongue over her bottom lip as he loosened the last lace holding his member in his pants.

“There will be plenty of time for that my dear,” he chuckled leaning forward so she could feel his breath on her face. “For now I have only a few questions before we get started.”

She nodded, bracing herself. His hand moved slowly, lowered from her cheek until his fingers wrapped around her sensitive throat. He grasped her neck, fingers taunt on her skin and pulled her closer to him so his lips rested on her ear.

“It has been some time since we last discussed my rules,” he whispered, slowly dragging his tongue up her ear to the tip, never loosening the grip on her throat. He felt her body tremble as he spoke, out of excitement or fear, he wasn’t sure. “Do you remember the rules, my little flower?”

She didn't respond immediately, not because she didn’t remember but because the knot in her throat wouldn't allow any sound to escape.

“Well it seems you have forgotten my rules already,” he squeezed her throat slightly, still not tight but enough to know she felt it between her thighs. “We will go over them once, understood?”

She nodded quickly in response.

“Good girl,” he laughed as he started his list of rules. “First and most important, you are my little flower, you will listen to everything I say and trust in me completely.”

“Understood,” she nodded, her hands rubbing the side of her thighs trying to keep them from roaming. She squirmed beneath his hand, relishing in his hoarse voice still as smooth as silk. She wanted- no, she needed it, desperately and he needed it as well.

“Second,” he started running his free hand up and down the curves of her body, feeling the swell of her endowed hips and the curve leading to her pert breasts. “You will inform me of any discomfort you deem too intense by uttering one simple word, pause.”

“Understood,” she replied again. Nate watched as her eyes darted back and forth from his lips to his eyes, her body fidgeted, anxiously awaiting his next move.  He smirked, reaching his hand down her pants between her legs, verifying his suspicion of her eagerness. Gently, he ran two fingers down her slit, both welcomed by warm, wet lips.

“My little flower, you were always so eager. I see not much has changed,” he snickered, bringing his wet fingers to her mouth. She made a show of it, never breaking his gaze while she slowly licked and sucked her juices from his fingers.

“You must remember the rules well if you are that wet already. So, tell me my little flower, what is the next rule?” He removed his fingers with a lewd pop before replacing his fingers between her pussy lips in a vicious assault on her swollen and sensitive clit.

“The next rule-ah- is the little flower is to cum when she is told,” she managed between whimpers and moans, his onslaught only growing more forceful every word she spoke. “If she comes before she will be punished.”

Her eyes rolled back as she felt her first orgasm creep slowly on her; his skilled hands squeezed only slightly at her throat as the other now moved lower, one solitary digit sliding easily into her dripping cunt, eliciting a carnal growl from his lips. He noticed her gasps and moans increase in volume and her pants come faster when she was about to cum.  Quickly, he removed his hand and lightly slapped her cheek to snap her back.

“Not yet flower,” he said rubbing the cheek he just hit. “Two more rules.”

“Never disappoint. Disappointment leads to punishment.”

“Mmmm, very good,” he all but moaned into her ear. “Last rule my little flower. What is my name?”

Her eyes grew wide; in all of her vivid memories of their past she remembered many names but couldn’t pinpoint which one he wanted from her. When she refused to respond the grip around her neck tightened. He bit down on the lobe hard, her body jerked in response and his grip on her throat tightened yet again. In a hoarse voice, dark and looming he inquired again, “What is my name, bitch?”

As if his voice brought her to an epiphany she automatically remembered the answer.

“Master,” she replied solemnly. “Master.”

He snickered when she repeated it for the second time; they spent a lot of time to perfect their sexual relationship, ensuring each lover’s needs were met which, with Rose, was always interesting. When she first approached him with this type of play he was hesitant, scared he would hurt her, but after some time it became second nature and he had her so well trained all it took was a few simple words to have her whenever he wanted. For now he wanted to take his time, just as a reminder of why she chose him over that fool, because only he could own her.  


End file.
